Our Forbidden Temptations
by silentXpoetry
Summary: SS  Kagome was sold to an okiya at age 7. Since she turned 15, she has been training to become a full-fledged Geisha. When one of her regular customers brings his son into the picture, she can't help but notice him. Alas, love is forbidden in her world.
1. Prologue

*INFO*  
>I'm really excited about starting this story. I'm going to give a heads up though. For now,the story is rated 'T'.. for a part that may come in the future, it will be rated 'M' but only for maybe 2 chapters. Anyway, description:<p>

Kagome was sold to an okiya in the Gion Kōbu hanamachi of Kyoto at the age of 7. Since her 15th birthday, she has become a Maiko, hoping to become a Geisha in 5 years. When one of her regular customer's son comes into the picture, they can't turn away from each other.. But, as she knows, love is forbidden in her world. Will she listen to what they say or what her heart is telling her?

So without further ado, I give you:

Our Forbidden Temptations

**Prologue**

_**"What will we do? There is barely any money left!" Kagome's father slammed his fist down on the table, vibrating the floor underneath them.  
>"I don't know!" Mrs. Higurashi put her head into her hands and started sobbing quietly. Kagome was too young to understand any of this money business. Why was her mother crying? Why did her dad look frustrated?<br>"..Okaa-san? Otou-san? What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing Kagome..Why don't you go to your room and stay there for a while?" Her mother smiled lightly and nodded towards Kagome's room.<br>"Hai!" Kagome widely smiled back and got up from the table, skipping to her room.  
>"Well..." her father began after Kagome's door closed,"We could-"<br>"NO! That is not a choice!"  
>"Then what is? We're all going to starve if we don't do something!"<br>Kagome peeked through her door at her parents.  
>'They've been arguing a lot for the past few months..' she thought and listened on. She couldn't pretend not to hear them. They were too loud and even then, Kagome didn't understand. She was only 7.<br>"I just..not Kagome.." Her mother bit her bottom lip as tears escaped from her eyes. Her father sighed and went over to hug her, cradling her in his arms.  
>"I guess we could at least go see if she likes her.." she said between sobs.<br>Kagome's eyes widened. See who? Who is 'she'? She gasped and returned back to her bed. She quickly closed her eyes when her door opened.  
>"She's asleep.." Both parents walked over to her bed and kissed her good night.<br>"We love you, Kagome-chan." Mrs. Higurashi ran her fingers through Kagome's hair a few times and left the room with her husband. Kagome opened her eyes back up after she heard the door close.  
>'I love you too..But why are you saying it in a way that sounds like goodbye?' A tear ran across her face and she fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming of her family's happiness again.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning came early and Mrs. Higurashi was helping put Kagome's nice dress on.<br>"Why do I have to look formal again?" Kagome's head popped through the top and then slid her arms through the sleeves.  
>"So you can look nice for our meeting with an old relative." A fake smile spread across her mother's face. Inside, she was worried. She never lied to Kagome but..<br>"Ok! I want to look very pretty! Can I wear my ribbons too?"  
>"Sure! You are very pretty Kagome."<br>"Arigatou! You too, okaa-san! And even otou-san!"  
>"Haha. Dad is pretty too?"<br>"I heard that! I'm handsome Kagome, not pretty. Pretty is for girls." Her father came around the corner and went to pick up Kagome.  
>"You are very handsome then, otou-san!"<br>"Arigatou!" He smiled and looked over Mrs. Higurashi. He could tell she was worried and scared.  
>"Let's go so we won't be late!" Her mother hurried the two out the front door and they all held hands, with Kagome in the middle. She was happy when they were happy.<br>They only walked a few blocks and then went down a few streets. Before long, they entered **__**hanamachi of Kyoto.  
>"Oooo! Okaa-san! Those ladies are dressed in pretty kimonos!" Kagome pointed to some Geishas that were walking past them, probably heading to work.<br>"They are, aren't they?"  
>"I want one too!" She smiled brightly. Both parents looked at each other with worry on their face. Maybe she would like it after all...<br>"We're here, Kagome-chan!" They stood in front of an entry way and knocked on the door.  
>"Come in." An older voice answered. They gripped Kagome tightly and headed inside. As always, shoes were placed beside the door. This building had to have been hundereds of years old. The wood was from the 16th century and who knows how old the tatami flooring was.<br>"In here." The voice spoke again. They turned to their left and walked into the room.  
>"Ah..Please, sit and have the young one sit in the middle..." They got on their knees and sat straight up on the cushions. The older lady was dressed in a casual kimono, almost looking like a miko. She had long gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail and also had an eyepatch. This, Kagome could remember well.<br>"I am Lady Kaede. What is yours?"  
>"Higurashi Kagome, obaa-san." Kagome bowed her head. Lady Kaede looked over at her parents.<br>"You've raised her with the utmost respect."  
>Her parents quickly bowed,"Thank you very much."<br>This went on for a few more minutes. Lady Kaede asked more questions, being impressed with each answer.  
>"I believe she will become a fine Geisha. You have my blessing. The selling is at how much?" Kagome looked at her and then at her parents. Kagome was so confused.<br>"Okaa-san..." she looked at her mother, giving a half-hearted smile in Kagome's direction,"otou-san..?" Kagome glanced at her father. He seemed to be more in pain than her mother.  
>"Any amount you feel comfortable with."<br>"Hai." Lady Kaede glanced Kagome up and down and then gave her price.  
>"We accept." Kagome's parents bowed and stood up.<br>"Where are you going?" Her parents started to walk out the door but Kagome grabbed both of them by the legs.  
>"Let go, Kagome." Her father rarely used that tone with her. What's going on?<br>"Kagome, you are being rude. Let go." Kagome let go and her parents started walking again.  
>"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!" Kagome yelled back at them, tears flowing down her face.<br>"Don't leave me!" She got back up and started to run after them but the gates closed, leaving her forever locked in..locked, in a Geisha's world.**_


	2. His Eyes

*INFO*  
>Just a thanks for now. :D<br>Please remember, a story always has a boring beginning[;

*****Note: I studied over Geishas a bit before this(and still studying to make sure each detail is mostly correct) anyway, maikos have an 'older sister'(older geisha) that is assigned to them. In this case, Sango is.. because..well..It's just like that. That is why she calls her 'onee-san' and sometimes '-sama'. Anymore questions, just PM me(:******

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**His Eyes**

"Kagome, your Eri-kae is in 2 weeks and you aren't prepared at all. Sango! What have you been doing with her?" Lady Kaede stopped the music and glanced over at Sango.  
>"We practice very chance we can get but some of the steps she has yet to master.."<br>"Well, you need to work harder with her. The Kuro-kami has to be perfect and you know that."  
>"Hai." Sango bowed and rushed over to Kagome," Please, okaa-sama, start the music." Lady Kaede sighed and pushed the play button. She watched carefully as Sango helped Kagome with her movements. After a few minutes, the song ended and Kagome bowed.<br>"Better. Your hand movements are a little off but Sango can help you. Also, Sango, I got a call from a 'Mr. Taisho' a few minutes ago. He is having a big party and has invited a few of us to entertain. Please allow Kagome to go and watch."  
>"Of course. I also will take her to get her hair in sakkou."<br>"Wonderful. Now, off you two go.." Lady Kaede waved them away and prepared for the next group to come in. The girls bowed and walked out of the room.  
>"I'm so excited, onee-san!"<br>"About going to the market?"  
>"No! Sakkou."<br>"Oh. Yes. I remember mine very vividly. Anyway, we need to go and get your hair finished for tonight. The Taisho family is very well respected and we both need to look elegant. Also, watch us preform between pouring tea and chatting."  
>"I will. You worry too much.." They exited the house and headed straight to the hairdressers. Sango told her about the occasion and much more things as the hairdresser began to fix Kagome's hair.<br>"Tell me more about the Taisho family."  
>"Well, the Father owns half of Kyoto and even some of the Gion district which is why we are always chosen to preform for them. He has two sons but both have different mothers and they don't get along with each other at all..."<br>"How sad...what are each one like?"  
>"I've never met them because they were too young to even set foot in the o-chaya, last I saw them..but I heard that one is named Sesshomaru and the other InuYasha."<br>"InuYasha.." Kagome whispered under her breath.  
>"Ah..Let's get off that subject." Sango nervously said. If okaa-san knew she talked about those boys with Kagome..well, she didn't want to know what would happen.<br>"Finished." The hairdresser put her hands on her hips.  
>"I love it. I can't wait until my Eri-kae!"<br>"Arigatou." Sango paid the lady and they walked out. The sun was beginning to set and they headed back to the okiya.  
>"We need to change into our Kuro-montsukis' since this is supposed to be a very formal event." Sango opened their closet and pulled out hers along wih Kagomes.<br>"I'm excited. My first formal event!" Kagome helped with Sango's obi and in return, Sango fixed Kagome's obi. Lady Kaede walked into the room and glanced at the girls.  
>"Please don't mess this up. Sango, keep an eye out for Kagome just in case. Both of you look gorgeous as always." With that said, all of the girls gathered up in a small group and headed to Ichiriki Ochaya. Ichiriki Ochaya is the most famous Ochaya in Kyoto and a very exclusive place(also very expensive) place.<br>Kagome couldn't stop shaking, she was so nervous.  
>"Calm down, you aren't the one dancing in front of everyone anyway. You are serving tea and tea only to the guests of the Taisho family."<br>"I understand. Do your best, onee-san."  
>"You too."<br>The girls entered the ochaya and headed to the Taisho party room that was located in the back. Sango slid open the door and each walked one by one into the room, bowing as they reached their places.  
>"Ah. The entertainment has arrived." A deep, booming voice said. Kagome guessed this was the 'father' Sango had talked about. Then she realized that she was the only maiko in the room. Now she was really nervous. She glanced up and noticed that a seat beside him was empty and next to that, a boy about her age was looking at her with a cold stare. She cleared her throat and started pouring the tea. She listened to their minor chatter about power and money. It bored her. Then she heard the music play and looked up at the others who were performing. Sango, the lead dancer, was amazing. Kagome had always envied Sango's persistance and will to dance. Those things were something she didn't have. Hours passed before their time was up and everyone was ready to leave.<br>"Now where is that other son of mine.." she heard Mr. Taisho say under his breath. Sango had said he did have two but one was missing. Missing this whole time? It had been about 2 and a half hours since they arrived and he wasn't there even before they came. Everyone bowed and they waited for them to leave.  
>"I'm really tired. Is this all Sango?" one of the elders asked.<br>"Yes. Okaa-sama said only this one tonight." Everyone sighed with relief and started packing up their things. Just then a guy came busting through the door with his head bowed, knocking Kagome off of her feet.  
>"Gomen, otou...-san?" He raised his head to find all the Geisha's looking at him like he was crazy. He heard a sigh on the floor beside him and saw that he had knocked one of them down.<br>"I'm sorry!" He lent out his hand to help her up.  
>"It's...fine." Kagome looked into his eyes as he helped her up. She had never seen such beautiful eyes.<br>"Where is the, uh..company you were entertaining?" He asked.  
>"They just left." Kagome answered quickly.<br>"Oh. Well, arigatou. Sorry for missing the performance!" He bowed one last time before running out of the place like his butt was on fire.  
>'What a strange guy..' Kagome thought.<br>"Wasn't that InuYasha?" a girl spoke up.  
>Kagome's eyes widened,'That beautiful man was..' Sango noticed Kagome was out of it and slapped her back into reality.<br>"Kagome-chan! You know-" Sango was about to go into her lecturing mode.  
>"Hai. Let's go. I'm tired." Kagome picked up her train and headed out the door. She couldn't quite get everything in her head. She had met the son of a famous businessman. He was gorgeous. His long, silver hair and those auburn eyes were the ones that really caught her attention. Sango would glance back at her every now and then. She knew that Kagome was thinking about him but did she really need to give her infamous 'forbidden love' speech..again? Kagome knew better or at least she needs to know better..<br>They reached their okiya and walked straight to their room and dressed for bed.  
>"Goodnight Kagome."<br>"Goodnight."  
>"And Kagome?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Don't get your head too full of thoughts. It makes it harder to sleep." When Kagome didn't answer back, Sango rolled over and fell asleep. Kagome couldn't sleep. The only image in her head was of him. But she knew she would be frowned upon in society if anything were to actually happen between them. She sighed and closed her eyes. The only place she could see him in was her dreams. Why? She wondered the same thing.<p> 


	3. Secret Kept

*INFO* Sorry this is posted late! I woke up and didn't go back to sleep for the whole day and plus I'm super tired! So, when I went to take a nap, I didn't get up until now. Also, I'm watching Beauty and the Beast (So InuKag like except there are many stories related to that movie on here). Anyway, Loved that movie since I was little and now I'm posting this. As requested, more InuYasha :D

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**Secret Kept**

InuYasha walked down the hall, towards his father's office. Tension built up in his shoulders when he opened the door and his father's chair was turned backwards, as if he was the Godfather or something. All he needed was a cat. InuYasha laughed at this and then bowed as his father turned around.  
>"Where were you last night? You missed everything. The guests wanted to meet you."<br>"I uh...I was just.." He scratched his head, trying to come up with an excuse.  
>"You just wanted to miss another marriage interview. You need to seriously start thinking about marriage if you plan on taking over the business."<br>"Well, I don't want it. Why not let Sesshomaru have it?"  
>"I have my reasons. Now go. I have work that needs to be done." He waved InuYasha away and then picked up his pen. InuYasha slowly backed away and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.<br>'That child..' Mr. Taisho thought and picked up where he left off.  
>Meanwhile, InuYasha had the brilliant idea to go out to the market and buy ramen. Why? He didn't even know..he just craved it for the moment. He snuck past the guards and headed out the back door, towards the Gion district.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome bowed and waited for Lady Kaede to say something. She practiced all morning and was ready for a break. Hopefully she got the dance moves right after hours of Sango yelling at her.<br>"It has improved..Work a little bit harder at it. Now, I need you to go to the market for some more rice. Rin ate the last of it." She shook her head in disappointment and handed Kagome some money. Both bowed and she grabbed her shoes by the door. She hated wearing them but it gave her practice.  
>'Only 2 more weeks..' she thought and opened the door. It was very cloudy and looked like it could rain any second. She didn't dare run though; those shoes were too dangerous.<br>'Maybe I need to carry an umbrella..Nah. I'll be back soon.' She picked up her kimono and headed down the street.

* * *

><p>InuYasha looked around at all of the markets that were set up. He had never been in the Gion district by himself before. He had always had people get the items or he was heavily guarded. Why? He didn't need it. It wasn't as if he was on someone's hit list. He hoped.. He would pick up items, look at them, and put them back. Old ladies tried to sell him things and even a prostitute came up to him. He was about to give up,until he saw a ramen resturaunt near the corner of the street. A wide smile spread across his face as he imagined himself eating 20 bowls of ramen. His dream was interrupted when someone bumped into him, nearly knocking him down.<br>"Hey!" he yelled, rubbing his shoulder.  
>"Gomenasai!" she bowed," I'm still not used...to these shoes." Kagome glanced up and let out a big sigh when she saw those same pairs of eyes that were new to her last night. InuYasha looked at her one more time until he realized that it was that same person he knocked down last night.<br>"It's fine. A payback for knocking you down last night?" He sheepishly smiled.  
>"Yeah..I guess." Kagome chuckled and noticed one of her geta came off,"Oh!" she bent down to pick it up but his hand touched it first, with her hand on his. She pulled away quickly and turned her head. She was blushing? InuYasha gulped and stood the sandal up, waving for Kagome to slide her foot into it.<br>"Thanks..."  
>"No problem. How can you even walk in those?"<br>"It's hard so I'm walking in them now to get used to them."  
>"Oh. Is there a festival coming up or something?" InuYasha looked confused as to why she was dressed in a gorgeous kimono. Kagome was even more confused. How had he not-wait. She touched her face and then looked at her fingers, no makeup. She didn't put any on today. Is that why he had-but he saw her last night with makeup on. Was he that stupid?<br>"Uh..yeah." Liar. She smacked her head and mumbled 'stupid' over and over again.  
>"Ok..what's the name of it?"<br>"Uh..I always forget the name of it. Is it really that important?"  
>"Well..If you say it isn't. I'm about to go eat some ramen over at that resturaunt. Want to tag along?" he pointed down the street. Kagome looked down and then realized it was the one across from her okiya. She didn't want him to anything. Why was she being so selfish? Why didn't she want him to know? She sighed and realized she still needed to buy some rice.<br>"Uh. I have rice I need to buy and my okaa-san is waiting for me."  
>"Oh. Well, want me-" Rain started to fall.<br>"Oh! Not the kimono..It's new.." Kagome sighed and then was pulled forward. InuYasha had grabbed her hand and was thrusting her forward, running for shelter. He ran to the ramen place after all and they ducked inside.  
>"Ohayo!" They answered. They then walked to the front to find a spot at the counter. Kagome was getting stares from the customers as they watched her walk by. She had never really been inside at any place to eat. She usually went to outside markets to buy everything.<br>"Eat. My treat." InuYasha grabbed a menu and started skimming through.  
>"No. I couldn't.."<br>"But it's raining really hard outside so you might as well eat."  
>"I don't live far from here so I think I'll-" InuYasha grabbed her arm as she started to get up.<br>"Eat." He seriously said in his gruff voice.  
>"Fine. But I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu!" She stuck her tongue at him and then picked up the menu.<br>'Nothing on here _is_ expensive' InuYasha thought as he looked at each price. Of course everything would look cheap to him. He was rich. But her, is this normal? He glanced at Kagome, who had an evil smile on her face. He chuckled. This wouldn't put a dent in his bank account but it would most defintely to her.  
>They ordered and started eating while making small talk.<br>"So, what is your family like?" InuYasha slurped his noodles.  
>"Uh..well..I come from a big family. I have an okaa-san and I have a sisterteacher too. What about you?" Kagome really didn't want to tell him she was a maiko, about to become a geisha, because that might ruin whatever '-ship' they have now.  
>"Well..I have a Father and a half-brother. That's just about it. What does your okaa-san do?"<br>"She uh.." Kagome thought of a relation between okaa-sama and another job," She teaches..uh..dance, song, and instruments...hehe..."  
>"Right..uh.." he looked outside and realized the rain stopped. Then an idea popped in his head," by the way", he slowly got out of his chair," YOU'RE PAYING!" He yelled and ran out the door, hiding behind a nearby lamp post. Kagome didn't know what just happened but ran out the door, passing him. He snickered and walked back in, paying for the ramen. He walked back out and watched as she ran, looking in every alleyway and behind every market. He smiled and walked towards the gate.<br>'Until another day, mystery girl.' He walked out and headed in the direction of his home.  
>Kagome ran back inside the shop and pulled some money out.<br>"Oh. Don't worry. That boy you were with came back and paid for it." The cook smiled and turned to cook more ramen.  
>'That sly boy..' she thought and put the money back in her obi. She walked another half mile before reaching the okiya. She slid open the door and sat at the stoop, taking her getas off and rubbing her feet. Then she realized why she felt empty.<br>"The rice!" she yelled and sighed as she put her getas back on and headed outside, this time with an umbrella.


	4. That's Her!

*INFO* I really enjoyed writing this chapter and having fun with it. Why did I have fun with it? I went to the eye doctor yesterday and I always get excited when I visit because they dilate my pupils...I look like those animals on those cards with the big eyes..Wow..I'm 22 and this excites me..ANYWAY, I'm beginning to think that this is more of a drabble than an actual story but it will eventually get somewhere, I promise. Now, enjoy this fun, 'eccentric' (LOL) chapter:

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**That's Her**

"Since you have all worked so hard, even considering that one of us is still a maiko, today you may take a break. I have even cancelled the parties that had called in." Lady Kaede walked back and forth in front of the 16 Geishas, one still being a Maiko. She smiled at Kagome and she bowed back.  
>"Also, please don't get into any trouble." She glanced over at Sango," Sango, please take care of Kagome. Be by her side."<br>"Hai."  
>"Ok. Let the fun, begin." Lady Kaede walked out and headed back to her room, probably to nap.<br>"Let's go outside the gates and to the zoo." Sango said, following everyone else. When she didn't hear a response, she looked back and saw Kagome staring into space. She walked back over and bopped Kagome on the head.  
>"Ow! Onee-san!"<br>"Well, listen to what I was saying! What has gotten you in a daze?"  
>"Oh. Nothing...Just..thinking." Kagome smiled and grabbed Sango's arm,"we might need to change.." They headed back to their room and found their old, worn kimonos.<br>"I guess this will work. Come on! We have so much to see!" Sango started to run off, nearly pulling Kagome's arm out of its socket.  
>"Wait! Where are we going?" She yanked back.<br>"The zoo!"  
>"But-"<br>"I know..but she'll never know! And plus, we don't have our makeup on so it's fine!"  
>"Ooo bad..But I'm blaming you if anything happens!" Kagome smirked. They looped arms and headed outside towards the gates.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha kept biting the end of his pencil, trying to decide on an answer.<br>'Ok.' he thought,'A or B? A looks right.' He glanced up at the at the front of the classroom, only to see the teacher's eyes in his direction. He looked back down and then over at Miroku.  
>"Psst!" He tried to get Miroku's attention. Miroku had already finished and was reading...a book? InuYasha looked closer. He had a Playboy magazine hidden in his textbook. InuYasha rolled his eyes and tried to get Miroku's attention again.<br>"Pssssssssssssssssssst! Miroku!" Miroku looked over just at about the right time the teacher spoke up.  
>"Uh, Mr. InuYasha. Please bring your paper up to the front so I can give you your deserved grade."<br>"But-"  
>"Now." The teacher sternly said. InuYasha sighed and walked over to the teacher's desk. He handed him the paper and the teacher quickly wrote a giant 'F' on the front.<br>"Hey! You didn't even look at it!"  
>"I don't need to since you cheated."<br>"I did not cheat!"  
>"Well, you don't need to deny the truth. I shall call Mr. Taisho during lunch. Until then, you stay after school in detention, again."<br>"Keh! Good luck trying to reach him!" InuYasha smirked and went to sit back down. The lunch bell rang and he watched the teacher walk outside the classroom, cellphone in hand. He chuckled to himself, knowing that his father wasn't even going to glance at his phone. He pulled his desk over to Miroku and pulled out his bento.  
>"Detention again?" Miroku asked, his mouth full of squid.<br>"Yeah. Thanks to you."  
>"What? I didn't do anything!" He yelled, squid bits spouting from his mouth.<br>"You didn't even glance over at me when I was trying to get your attention! You were too caught up reading this months Playboy!"  
>"So.." he reached into his book, pulled the magazine out, and stuffed it in his bag.<br>"Anyway, I have to stay after school..I might ditch..It's not like the teacher pays attention anyway.."  
>"True but still.."<br>"I really don't care though.." InuYasha silently sat for a few more minutes, staring at his food.  
>"What's wrong? You've been acting really strange..more than usual.." Miroku chuckled, only to be hit in the arm by InuYasha.<br>"It's..all of these marriage interviews..I'm only 18! I want to at least enjoy my senior year! And then.." He picked up his chopsticks and started stuffing his face with rice.  
>"And then.." Miroku leaned in closer. He was curious..as he always was. InuYasha held up one finger while continuing to eat slowly.<br>"Hurry up!" Miroku whined. InuYasha knew the curiousity was killing him. He gulped down the rest and went to grab his drink but Miroku pulled it away.  
>"Not until you tell me!"<br>"Fine! There is this girl.."  
>"Ok..There are a lot of girls.."<br>"But not this one. She's is eccentric but she has these gorgeous brown eyes..."  
>"What's her name?"<br>"I don't know.."  
>"Does she go here?"<br>"I don't know that either.."  
>"Ok. Let me get this straight. You see this girl, you talk with her, and yet you forget to ask her her name?"<br>"Yeah..pretty much..."  
>"Well, you should see if she goes here! Maybe then you could start dating and then get married!"<br>"Whoa whoa whoa...whoa! Hold it right there! I just said she had gorgeous eyes and was eccentric."  
>"So! Why don't you search for her in your father's archives? I'm sure you can find her in there somewhere! Or you could try looking for her again. Where did you see her?"<br>"The Gion district.."  
>"What were you doing there? Only old people, prostitutes, and Geishas practically live there.."<br>"I wanted ramen.."  
>"There are plenty of places for ramen- Wait..you don't think she is a prostitute, do you?"<br>"NO! I had one come up to me and she was far from it! She had on a kimono.."  
>"You don't think.."<br>"Nah. I'm sure she just lives there..She couldn't be a geisha."  
>"Yeah! And besides, we studied them and they have to be like 20.."<br>"And she _defiantly_ isn't 20..not with.." InuYasha stopped himself before this conversation got any deeper. The bell saved him just in time. The teacher walked back in and waved InuYasha over.  
>"I couldn't reach your father but that still doesn't mean you can skip detention. Be here. And on time. Go back to your seat." The teacher scooted his glasses up his nose and turned to write something on the board. InuYasha returned to his seat and moved it back in its original spot.<br>'Great..I guess I'll stay. Maybe I can miss another marriage interview..' He smiled at this thought and happily started copying down what was written on the board.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you talked me into coming here! The pandas have to be my favourite!" Kagome reached over the fence to grab some bamboo that was overgrown.<br>"Come here Mr. Panda!" She grabbed the end and started waving at the creature. The panda looked up and starting crawling towards her.  
>"I think he likes you Kagome!" Sango grabbed her camera out of her obi and snapped a few pictures. The Panda stood up and grabbed the bamboo stalk out of Kagome's hand, nearly scaring her to death.<br>"I didn't know they were that tall.." Kagome slowly backed up against a laughing Sango," what's so funny?"  
>"I took a picture of you when he stood up!" Sango said between laughs," you should have seen your face!" Sango continued to laugh until she was almost out of breath.<br>"Hey!" Kagome reached for the camera but Sango pulled away, putting it above Kagome's head.  
>"Not until I get these developed!" Sango smiled at the face Kagome was making.<br>"Grr..I hate that you're taller than me.." She reached again but Sango held it up even higher.  
>"Relax Kagome! See, the sun is going down so it has to be around 2."<br>"Fine. You win..for now. Let's get going." She crossed her arms and they walked out the front of the zoo.  
>"Did you have fun?"<br>"I guess..I don't remember going to the zoo when I was little so this was nice of you to take me. I still want to see those pictures after you get them developed.."  
>"Oh yeah! We do need to stop by and get these developed. Let's go through here, it's a short cut." They went down an alleyway, grasping each other tightly. Kagome was finally relieved after they reached the other side.<br>"Is that a school?" Kagome pointed to the massive structure in front of them.  
>"If it is, it must cost a fortune to go there. Is that gate seriously painted gold?" Sango ran across the street to the front of the school.<br>"Sango!" Kagome looked both ways and ran over to her," I don't think we should be over here.." Kagome glanced up at the very tall building. It looked twice the size of a regular high school. She looked at all of the details. She wished she could go to high school..any high school. She sighed and waited for Sango to finish drooling over the exterior.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, InuYasha was in the last class of the day, right before detention started.<br>"I actually had plans after school.." InuYasha leaned over to Miroku. Miroku smiled; he loved to torture InuYasha, though he hated being punched..but it's worth it.  
>"So you can meet that girl.." He nudged him in the arm.<br>"Pshh..No.." He crossed his arms and glanced out the window," WHA-" He stood up, grabbing the attention of everyone, including the teacher.  
>"Mr. Taisho, please sit down unless you want to go for another day.."<br>"Gomen.." He sat back down, his eyes never leaving the figures that stood outside the gates.  
>"What are you looking at?" Miroku glanced over at InuYasha's shoulder.<br>"That's her! The girl!" He pointed to the figure that was leaning against the wall.  
>"Whoa! Who is her friend?" Miroku then pointed to the figure that had her hands on the gates.<br>"I don't know but we can rule out that they go here.."  
>"I guess so.."<br>"Miroku, you're drooling!" He pushed Miroku away, the bell ringing as if on time. Everyone left the room, Miroku only saying his goodbye. InuYasha quickly glanced at the window, hopefully to see them standing there but they left.  
>"Stupid detention.." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the other 'regulars' to come in.<p> 


	5. Their Torment, His Rescue

***DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DANGER* **_Ok.. This chapter isn't rated 'M' it's techincally rated T13+ according to sources. It doesn't have the exact content to be rated 'M'. So for those that are very against even the slightest towards M, skip this chapter but you'll be missing an important and exciting chapter.  
>(one of my favourites so far)<em>

*INFO* **First off, YAY! LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! And it's because of you guys! **Now then, Sorry I didn't post Thursday. I wanted to visit my family before I started school again. Yesterday, I traveled and now I'm stuck here until Monday..So this is a 'make-up chapter' (reason why it's longer than the others) and the next chapter will be scheduled as usual. Can't help but be busy... Dx  
>I am very happy with the reviews so far and I hope this story will grow even further down the road. Is it bad I already have an ending in my head? ALSO, I took karate when I was younger(if my memory serves me well, these are correct) so, since I hate footnotes:<br>*Ashi Barai = foot sweep  
>**Mawashi Geri = roundhouse kick<p>

Our Forbidden Temptations

**Their Torment; His Rescue**

"How was detention yesterday?" Miroku asked. InuYasha then remembered about what actually had happened. After Miroku and everyone left, he wouldn't stop glancing out the window. He was hoping maybe she would walk by again and he could get a better glance but she never did.  
>"Helloooo?" Miroku waved his hand in front InuYasha.<br>"OH. It was boring as usual.."  
>"Hmm..Did you ever see that girl again? And maybe her friend?" Miroku smiled at the last question. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind.<br>"No. They never walked past again. I think I'll go to the Gion district after school..maybe I can see her again.."  
>"And her friend.." Miroku put his hands on his cheeks and rambled on about marriage and children with that goofy smile of his. InuYasha sighed and they continued to walk along the school wall until they reached the gate.<p>

* * *

><p>Sango heard Kagome screaming at the top of her lungs and ran down the hall to their room.<br>"What's the-" Sango looked over at the half-dressed Kagome, crowded in the corner of the room, pointing to something that was on her kimono.  
>"Sa-San-go." Kagome managed to get out. Sango walked over to the peice of clothing and bent down to look at it closely.<br>"You were scared of this?" She picked up a rubber spider and held it up to Kagome.  
>"Ah!" She screamed and pushed it away.<br>"Kagome..It's fake." Sango bounced it so she show Kagome that it was rubber. Kagome's face turned red and then she stood up, grabbing the spider from Sango's hand.  
>"RIN!" She yelled and ran down the hall to the instrument room. Sango poked her head through the door and busted out laughing when she heard the argument.<br>"Rin!" Kagome slid open the door and marched towards Rin.  
>"What?" She said in a giggle.<br>"What do you mean what? What is this?" Kagome held up the spider to her face.  
>"I don't know..A spider?"<br>"Yeah! Your spider! How is this supposed to be funny?"  
>"Because I did it."<br>"I'd be afraid to sleep tonight if I were you.." Kagome threw the spider at Rin and marched back out the door, towards her room. Sango had finally stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from her eyes.  
>"I didn't think it was funny.." Kagome mumbled and went to put her kimono on.<br>"It was hilarious!" Sango picked up the obi and tightened it around Kagome's waist.  
>"Maybe to you.."<br>"Yeah..Oh! We need to go pick up those pictures later today!"  
>"Oh yeah! BUT I get to see them first!"<br>"We'll see about that..Right now, you need to practice your dance. Only 2 more weeks!"  
>"I know!" They walked out of the room and headed to the dance room, passing Rin on the way. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her and Rin returned the favour.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha felt his phone vibrate and waited until the teacher passed by to look at it. He took it out halfway to look at the sender: <em>Father<em>  
>InuYasha blinked to make sure. Yeah, that's what it said.<br>'I didn't know he knew how to text..' He thought and put it away when the teacher walked around again.  
>"Who is it?" He heard Miroku whisper.<br>"Father."  
>"He knows how to text?"<br>"Apparently.."_  
><em>"Wish my parents knew how..Wait, on second thought..never mind.." He turned back and continued to read in his book. The teacher walked past them and he took it out completely and flipped it open. He scrolled to the message and read it:

_Business trip. Going to be gone about 2 weeks. Sesshomaru will watch you and the company until I get back. Oh, and don't pretend like I didn't hear about your detention yesterday. Yeah, I know things. Also, how do kids text each other? My fingers already hurt..  
>Bye,<br>-Father-_

InuYasha sighed and slid the phone back in his pocket.  
>'Great..I'm going to be baby-sat by Sesshomaru...' He thought and heard something thump on his desk. He looked up and saw a folded piece of paper on his desk. He unfolded it and realized it was from Miroku:<p>

_What did he want?_

InuYasha reached into his bag, pulled out a pencil, scribbled something on it, and re-folded it. He waited until the teacher wasn't looking and passed it over to Miroku. He unfolded it and squinted to read what it said:

_Business trip. And guess what? Sesshomaru is going to baby-sit me...Yay!_

'He couldn't write neat if his life depended on it..' Miroku thought. He write something down and passed it back.

_That sucks. He still kind of scares me... Is he still mad about you taking over the company instead of him?_

InuYasha chuckled and wrote something down and passed it back.

_He's not scary. And I told you I'm taking over the company. He can have it for all I care..I only go along with it if he's in the room so I can get on his nerves. Hey, do you want to come over Friday and go somewhere or do something? I can't stay in that house with him for 2 weeks..I might go crazy.._

Miroku laughed after he finally realized why InuYasha did. H realized the bell was about to ring and he quickly jotted something down and passed it back.

_If I don't get killed in the process, sure. We will do something together Friday. Maybe even go look for them._

The bell rung and InuYasha shoved the paper in his bag. Miroku left him, as usual. He liked walking home alone..he felt like a ninja. He laughed at that comment and stuffed everything from his desk into his bag and headed out the door.  
>'I would like to meet her again..' he thought and started to walk down the stairs. He reached the bottom and went to his shoe locker. He opened the door and a note fell out.<br>"Not another note.." He picked it up and put it in his bag. That was the 4th note this week and it was only Wednesday.  
>"Too many confessions and I'm not interested.." He shut his locker and walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"The sun is going down so we need to hurry and get the pictures. We also have that party we need to tend to..." Sango turned the music off and followed Kagome out the door and down the hall.<br>"I know! Let me change and I'll go by myself..Just in case you might get in trouble.."  
>"But..It's getting late and there are creepy guys that hang around that part of town.."<br>"I'll be fine!" Kagome grabbed her bag and left the room.  
>"Be careful! Okaa-sama will kill me if something were to happen to you.."<br>"I will!" Kagome yelled back and started walking. She hated taxi cabs so she decided walking was the better choice. And besides, more people around, the better protection she has.

She finally reached the photo place Sango had dropped off the camera at. She walked in and told them the order number. She waited until the woman brought it out and then she paid for it. She opened the door and walked out. She continued to walk while skimming through the photos, trying to find the embarrassing of her that Sango took.  
>"There is us at the penguins...the lions...the giraffes..the oof!" The pictures fell from her hands and unto the sidewalk.<br>"Gomen.." a voice said and bent down to pick them up. Kagome bent down too and helped to pick them up.  
>"Thank you.." she said. The stranger handed the photos to her and Kagome neatly tried to arrange them in the same order.<br>"The name is Kouga."  
>"Thank you Kouga.." The sun had already gone down and it was hard to see this "Kouga" so she could match the voice to him.<br>"What is someone as pretty as you doing here at night? This side of town is dangerous at this time of night."  
>"I had to pick up these photos. This is the only picture place closest to my home."<br>"Where do you live? I'll walk you there.."  
>"Uh..The Gion District but I can handle myself thank you.."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes." Kagome started to walk away but he grabbed her her arm, causing her to drop and scatter her photos all over the sidewalk, again.<br>"Well cupcake, you answered with wrong choice." He then pulled her towards the alley that Sango and her took yesterday.  
>"Let go of me!" She said over and over trying to pull her arm away from his grasp.<br>"Not in your lifetime." The light finally hit his face for a second and she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue, the prettiest of blue and yet belonging to someone like him. They reached the alley and Kouga threw Kagome on the ground. She crawled trying to escape but he grabbed her arm and put a knife to her neck.  
>"One more escape like that and you won't make it out of here alive." He chuckled and held Kagome down by the wrists. He whistled and out came 2 other guys.<br>"Wow Kouga..this one is prettier than the last." one of the guys said. He bent down brushed Kagome's cheek.  
>'Prettier <em>than the last<em>..what does he mean?' Kagome thought and focused on the one that was practically on top of her, Kouga.  
>"Very pretty. Especially in this lovely kimono.." The other one bent down and slid the kimono off one of her shoulders. Kouga snapped back at that one and yelled.<br>"Just hold her wrists! She's my woman.." he smiled back at Kagome and moved his hands to her waist, slowly untying her obi. He looked at Kagome's face and laughed. With a quick motion, the obi unraveled and fell beside Kagome. She felt a cool breeze over her stomach. Luckily she had worn her yukata slip underneath but..She gasped. It was the shear one!  
>Kouga gently rubbed his fingers from Kagome's neck down to her waist. She shivered the whole time.<br>"My..your body is gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that?" Kouga smiled an evil smile. He loved to play around with his victim's feelings.  
>"Shut up!" Kagome snapped back and squirmed. Kouga frowned and slapped Kagome across the face.<br>"I was just trying to be nice..but now you've made me lose my temper and I hate it when I lose my temper.."  
>"Yeah he does! He really does!" One of the guys said. Kouga snapped him a look and the guy immediately became quiet.<br>"Don't worry your pretty little head..It will only-"  
>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled behind him. Kagome watched as the guys that were holding her wrists ran away. She couldn't see who had stopped the process because of the tears in her eyes but the voice sounded familiar . She tried to move her arms but it was like she was paralyzed.<br>"Just taking care of business (no pun intented). What do you want?" Kouga stood up and pushed InuYasha out of the alley and into the street.  
>"I want you to let go of her!"<br>"And what are you going to do about, spoiled brat?"  
>"This!" He did an *Ashi Barai that sent Kouga down on the ground. Kouga came back up and kicked InuYasha in the face, causing some blood to come from his mouth. InuYasha finally finished with a **Mawashi Geri that sent Kouga down to the count.<br>"This isn't over, pretty boy." Kouga wiped the blood from his mouth and ran off. InuYasha ran back over to an overly frightened Kagome.  
>"Are you ok?" He then realized that all she had on was a shear yukata slip and turned away, blushing.<br>The tears finally ceased and she saw it was him, the ramen guy, InuYasha. She tried to move but the events that just occured left her paralyzed. InuYasha held his breath and then let out a sigh. He looked back over and folded the kimono. He really didn't know how they were supposed to go...he just flipped the fabric, left over right. How did the obis go again? He just crossed it over and tied it like shoe laces.  
>"Arigatou, InuYasha." Kagome felt herself being picked up, bridal style, and carried out of the alley.<br>InuYasha was shocked. How did she know his name? He never mentioned it once but then again, his father's company is pretty big so maybe she figured it out. He ran across the street and put her down, gently on the ground, and propped her up against the buildings wall.  
>"I'll call for help. They didn't hurt you, right? In any..shape or form?" He gulped and reached into his pocket for his phone but Kagome stopped him.<br>"No. You came just in time." she muttered.  
>"Good. I'm glad I took the long way home. Do you want me to carry you home or can you walk?" Kagome tried to stand up but she felt weak. InuYasha put her arm around his neck and helped her up.<br>"I'm fine." she looked down at the sidewalk and saw her pictures scattered everywhere," my pictures!"  
>"Your pictures?" InuYasha glanced down and noticed pictures that were scattered around," Oh! Let me help you!" He bent down with Kagome and they started picking them up. InuYasha had most of them and saw one more and went to gab for it but Kagome beat him. It was the embarrassing photo of her, she couldn't let him see it.<br>"Thank you again, InuYasha."  
>"How do you know my name?" He helped Kagome stand up and gave her the pictures he had collected. They then started to walk forward. Kagome's heart was beating fast. She hated to lie to him so she told him the best answer possible.<br>"Your father has a big company, right? He's one of my okaa-sama's important clients."  
>"Oh. Well, you haven't told me your name yet."<br>"Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome smiled and then stopped.  
>"Kagome, why did you stop?"<br>"You wrapped my obi wrong and you also crosssed it wrong. It's crossed for funerals.." Kagome laughed a stiff laugh and untied her obi. She handed InuYasha the pictures and re-crossed it and handed InuYasha the obi.  
>"I don't know how the hell to work this!" He held up the sash and pointed to it.<br>"Just start from here," Kagome pointed to her back," and wrap around. I can tie it myself."  
>"Keh." He wrapped it like she said and then Kagome tied it the best way she could.<br>"Arigatou." She bowed.  
>"Whatever. I know where your home is; I'll take you just in case those guys come back again.."<br>"Do you know them?"  
>"They go to school with me.."<br>"Oh."  
>"What about you? Where do you go to school?"<br>"I'm home-schooled."  
>"Oh. Do you have any friends? I have this crazy one named Miroku and he-"<br>"No. Just my onee-samas."  
>"But we saw you with another girl. Was she your sister too and why do you say '-sama' at the end? You're related to them aren't you?"<br>"No and when did you see me?" Kagome glared him down like he was some sort of stalker.  
>"Don't look at me like that! I'm not the one that hangs around the front of high school."<br>"That is your high school?" Kagome's mouth dropped but then she realized that he was rich and could afford a school like that.  
>"Yeah..we, Miroku and I, saw you and your sister?"<br>"Yes, my sister and closest friend."  
>"Oh. Well Miroku will be happy about that. Your friend has to meet him..on second thought, that might not be a good idea.."<br>"It isn't." Kagome firmly said  
>"Well then.." There was a long awkward silence for the rest of the walk until they reached the gates.<br>"Oh! Here are the gates." InuYasha went ahead and opend the gates to the Gion district.  
>"Thank you." It was then that Kagome realized she had an appointment probably hours ago. Okaa-sama will not be happy.<br>"Why do you look worried?"  
>"My okaa-sama..she might be mad.."<br>"Why? It's only 10.." He glanced down at his watch. Kagome sighed. Her appointment with Sango was 3 hours ago.  
>"I'm in trouble.."<br>"Why?"  
>"I had somewhere to go with Sango.."<br>"Your sister?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, maybe your mother will understand if you tell her-"  
>"No. I can't. If I do, she might never let me out of the house again unless I'm with someone.."<br>"You can tell her I'll go with-"  
>"NO!"<br>"What is your problem? Do you not like me or something? I just rescued your sorry ass!"  
>"You wouldn't understand.." A tear fell from Kagome's eye. She picked up her skirt and ran to the okiya. She turned to make sure he wasn't looking and slipped inside the house.<br>InuYasha then realized what he just said and what traumatic event this girl just went through.  
>"OH!" He yelled and slapped his forehead and slid his hand down his face.<br>'Now I'll never see her again..I'm such a jackass..' he turned and walked outside the gates. The gates closed behind him and were then locked. He reached into his pocket and realized that he still had her pictures.  
>"We'll have to meet again, Kagome-chan." he smiled and shoved the pictures back into the pocket, waiting until he reached his home to look through them.<p>

Kagome ran to her room and fell out on the floor. She reached for her comforter and pulled it over her head, her sobs turning into muffled cries.  
>'He'll never understand. I hate this life. My heart beats uncontrollably around him and yet I can't show any affection. But why would he like someone like me? I'm sure he thinks I'm just a helpless, little, lost girl..' These were her last thoughts before she fell into a deep sleep.<p>

_'Daisuki, InuYasha-kun' _


	6. So That's Where You Live

*INFO* Well, I've gotten new readers and am very happy! I'm also surprised this is out today because I've had a major headache for 2 days...I blame family and lack of sleep..  
>Anyway, I love reviews, good or bad, and new readers. Enjoy this chapter of:<p>

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**So That's Where You Live**

Sango slid open the door and turned on the light. Everyone, including Lady Kaede, had been searching for Kagome all over Kyoto for the past 3 hours. Lady Kaede was very upset that Sango and Kagome missed the sceduled appointment and so were the other Geishas. Sango went ahead inside and ran to their room where she found Kagome, tear-stained and asleep, on the floor.  
>"Is she here?" Lady Kaede asked. She slowly walked down the hall and entered the room. Sango put her finger to her lips and pointed to the 'sleeping beauty.'<br>"Hmph. I will talk to her in the morning. Go to bed Sango." Sango nodded and walked over to her closet. Lady Kaede left the room and slid the door closed behind her.  
>"Is she gone?" Kagome whispered and sat up, whiping eyes and face.<br>"Kagome!" Sango ran over and hugged Kagome tightly.  
>"Sh! She may walk back in here!"<br>"Sorry. Where were you? Everyone went out looking for you when the streetlights came on."  
>"I'm sorry to have troubled all of you.."<br>"It's fine. I'm just glad your safe!" Sango pulled back and looked directly into Kagome's eyes,"you _are_ OK aren't you?"  
>"I'm fine! I just went to go get the pictures and lost my way."<br>"So where are the pictures?"  
>"They are...uh oh." Kagome bit her lip. She replayed the scene in her head of InuYasha taking her home and..'he has them..' she whispered to herself.<br>"Where are they?"  
>"Oh! I went to go pick them up and then they said that they weren't ready yet. I can go get them tommorrow-"<br>"No. _I_ will go get them this time. You can take my place at the appointment I have with Rin tommorrow. They'd probably rather have a Maiko instead."  
>"Well, OK... I guess but this time, <em><span>you<span>_ be careful and _do not _talk to strangers..even if they help you do something.."  
>"Of course." Sango looked at Kagome twiddle her thumbs. She was hiding something and Sango will find out what it is.<br>"So, anything happen when you 'got lost'." She aired the quotes so Kagome will understand that she means business. Kagome noticed them and put on her brave face.  
>"No. Nothing. Are you sure you want to go?"<br>"Why are you so ready to go back? Are you meeting someone?" Sango snapped the question and got into Kagome's face.  
>"Uh..er.."<br>"Ah ha! You can't think of an excuse! What _really_ happened? You can tell me anything, Kagome-chan and you know that."  
>"I've told you! Nothing happened between-"<br>"Between.."  
>"Between me and the pictures.."<br>"But you said you didn't see the pictures because they weren't ready."  
>"I did?"<br>"Yes! Don't play dumb with me Higurashi Kagome!" Sango became enraged at Kagome. She never kept secrets from anyone.  
>"I'm not! Leave me alone!" Kagome went to pick up the covers but Sango snatched them away.<br>"You will tell me or I shall go and wake up okaa-sama!"  
>"No!" Kagome screamed. She stood up and ran out of the room.<br>"Kagome! Kagomee!" Sango sighed and ran after her. Kagome ran up the hall and slid open the front door.  
>"I'm going out!" she yelled back and slammed the door shut. Sango reached the front door and opened it back up. She ran out and headed up the street, looking ever which way.<br>"Kagome-chan! If you are around, I want to tell you that you can't start keeping secrets all of a sudden from me! We will talk when you get back! I might even talk to okaa-sama!" Sango screamed and walked back towards the okiya. Kagome came out from the alley and headed to the gates.  
>"I'm sorry Miss Kagome," the guard spoke,"but it's pass 11 and the gates are closed until 8, you know that."<br>"Please Myoga-sama! I need to get out of here!"  
>"I'm sorry but-"<br>"Please. I know you heard that conversation just now..I need out." Kagome looked up in the guard toward and saw Myoga look over the gate and then back at her.  
>"Fine. But if I get in trouble, so will you." He reached over and pulled the lever, causing the gate to open.<br>"Arigatou Myoga-sama!" Kagome bowed. She ran out the gates and headed out of the Gion district.  
>"That girl.." Myoga sighed and closed the gates back. Kagome ran until she couldn't run anymore. She found a bench and sat down. She didn't know where she was. She looked for signs or something that would tell her where she was.<br>"I'm so stupid. The one thing I wanted to avoid is probably going to happen.." she sighed and stood back up.  
>"I'd give anything to run back into InuYasha again.." she walked a little further until she saw a sign that read: Kitashirakawa District.<br>"Ki-ta-shi-ra-ka-wa?" Kagome tried to pronounce it," I've heard of that before..It wouldn't hurt to go in.." She walked further in and then realized why she only heard it a few times. Mansions galore. Kagome noticed the guard wasn't at his post and snuck in through the open gates.  
>"Wooooow." She walked down the whole block, gazing at every dark house. Kagome wondered what time it was but she remembered Myoga had said 'after 11' so of course everyone would be asleep. She continued down another street of dark houses and then the rain fell.<br>"Oh great!" She had forgot her umbrella in the rage and now she was left in the dark, cold, pouring rain. She ran down a few more streets until she saw a house that was lit up like Christmas. The gates were closed on the house entrance but she found a speaker box on the outside. She pressed the button and waited for someone to answer.  
>"Hello?" An annoyed voice answered.<br>"Hi! I'm-"  
>"We don't want any, especially at this time of night." The person released the button and it became silent.<br>"Great.." Kagome yelled and looked down to see if any houses were lit up too but no luck. She pressed the button again and waited for the voice to come back.  
>"Look, I said we don't- Hey! Don't touch that! Why..Shut up!" Kagome heard 2 voices fighting over the speaker.<br>"What a weird place.." Kagome said and finally got fed up with the voices.  
>"Listen you voices! It is pouring out here and I was wondering if I could come in until it stops!"<br>"Sorry. Please come in." The speaker was silent again and the gates opened up. Kagome went inside and ran up the stone walkway until she reached the house. She rang the doorbell and bowed her head.  
>"Gomenasai!" she said after the door opened up.<br>"Kagome?"the familiar voice asked. Kagome rose up and gasped.  
>"YOU live here?"<br>"Yeah, unless the name plate outside the gate is wrong and I'm delusional.."  
>"Maybe I'll go try another house.." Kagome turned around but InuYasha grabbed her by the arm.<br>"You're soaking wet and I don't want to be held responsible if you get sick."  
>"I'll be fine."<br>"Look, Kagome..I'm sorry. And besides, I have something you need."  
>"What?" Kagome slowly turned back around and noticed a twinkle of 'sorry' in InuYasha's eyes.<br>"Your pictures." He held them up and the first one Kagome noticed was the embarassing one.  
>"No!" She went to grab them but InuYasha pulled them back.<br>"Not until you come inside." He teased in song. Kagome looked back out and noticed the rain wasn't going to lighten up anytime soon.  
>"Fine.." she groaned. InuYasha led her inside and ran to grab a towel from the hallway closet. Kagome walked further in and noticed a body sitting on a white, leather couch looking directly at her.<br>"Hmp." he smirked and turned a page in his book. InuYasha came back and saw Kagome looking at the body.  
>"That's Sesshomaru. Don't pay any attention to him." He handed the towel to Kagome and led her into the living room.<br>"Please don't let her sit on the couch. She is dripping wet." Sesshomaru crossed his leg and watched as InuYasha smiled and sat Kagome down on the other couch.  
>"You coniving little.." Sesshoamru sighed and stood up. He glared at the two before heading toawrds the marble stairs.<br>"I'm going to bed. Don't bother me unless the house is on fire." He walked up the stairs with a 'huff' and mumbled something about 'InuYasha and that girl.'  
>Kagome looked back at InuYasha with a distasteful face.<br>"He isn't very welcoming. Though he did stay quiet the whole time when we first met...and he looked at me with that same glare."  
>"Wait, when did you-"<br>"When you first ran me over because you were late for-"  
>"A marriage interview.."<br>"Oh.."  
>"Yeah. Um, we need to get you out of those clothes.."<br>"What?"  
>"AH! No! No no no no! Let me rephrase that. You will catch a cold if you stay in those clothes. I'll be back." InuYasha rushed off, red in the face, to find some clothes. Meanwhile, Kagome took a look around. The walls were white but had gold trimming. All the couches were white leather and all the wooden furniture were made from cherry wood. She glanced up at the huge chandiliar that was hanging above her.<br>'Wow..Just how reach are these people?' Kagome thought and walked over to the gorgeous, marble fireplace. She looked at each picture that was framed. The first one had InuYasha or she guessed it was him. The next was a wedding picture of a young man and a really beautiful woman.  
>"This is really all I could find since we don't have 'girl' clothes in here.." InuYasha walked back into the living room and saw Kagome aweing over the pictures. He ran over there and stood in front of the pictures.<br>"I wasn't finished looking."  
>"Yes you were. There's nothing to see over here.."<br>"But I want to look."  
>"You know, you shouldn't barge in here uninvited and then look through people's things."<br>"First of all, I was invited in here..technically because you had my pictures. And I'm not going through your stuff. These pictures are here for everyone to look at. Where are my pictures?"  
>"I've decided to not give them to you." He smirked.<br>"Wha- Then I'll just leave." Kagome dropped the towel that was around her and walked to the front door. She opened it only to have the wind blow the door back and knock her in the head.  
>"Kagome!" InuYasha dropped the clothes and ran over to where Kagome was lying.<br>"I'm fine..I'm going to be in so much trouble." Kagome sat up and felt her forehead," Ow!"  
>"Duh it's going to hurt. It's a wooden door."<br>"Shut up..You're giving me a headache.."  
>"Ok. Then I'll just leave you on the floor and you can stay there until the rain lightens up." InuYasha turned away and crossed his arms, giving a 'hmph'.<br>Kagome was about to make a good comeback but a sneeze interrupted her. InuYasha groaned and picked her.  
>"Oh yeah.." Kagome lightly said trying to keep her eyes open. InuYasha just laughed, knowing he won, and carried her upstairs to his room. He gently placed her on his bed and blushed. She was still in her wet kimono. He looked over at the plate of buttons on the wall and pressed the one said "Kagura." Within a few minutes, Kagura appeared at his door.<br>"Yes, InuYasha-sama."  
>"I'm sorry to call you this late but could you please take her wet clothes off and put dry ones on?"<br>"Of course." Kagura bowed and InuYasha walked out, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru passed him in the hall and stopped.  
>"Why are you standing outside of your door? You know you are blocking the hallway."<br>"Shut up. Kagome's getting ready in there."  
>"Kagome? Higurashi Kagome?" Sesshomaru raised a brow.<br>"Yeah. How do you know her name?" InuYasha's curiosity drove him into actually having somewhat of a conversation with Sesshomaru.  
>"It's just business.." Sesshomaru started to walk down the stairs and turned around," I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you.."<br>"Why?" InuYasha asked. Shesshomaru just turned back and walked down the stairs, chuckling to himself.


	7. I Know Now But: Part 1

*INFO* I'm pretty sure by now all of you have realized that I'm stretching the truth between them..seriously stretching it. And everyone knows of course that this couldn't possibly happen and InuYasha is very slow when it comes to figuring out anything. Hence:

"...lol How does he not know? x3"  
><strong> -NaLu Seirei<strong>

It's coming...  
>For news:<br>I've decided to go to chapter 20 with this story..for right now...So, the 'meaty' stuff starts happening in this chapter. Enjoy, my fellow friends, the story:

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**I Know Now But.. Part 1**

Kagome fluttered her eyes open when she heard a loud 'thump' coming from underneath her. She instantly saw a photograph in a frame, sitting up on the table beside her and gasped when she realized it was the embarrassing one she had tried to keep away. Kagome then remembered she ran away last night and ended up here but couldn't really remember what happened after she hit her head. She sat up in bed, looking around at the unfamiliar room. It was bland compared to the extravagent living room and lobby. Swords were on a huge shelf in front of her, a school uniform was hung up by the front door, and her kimono was neatly folded on the edge of the bed.  
>"My kimono!" Kagome screamed and slowly looked under the covers to see what she had on.<br>"Silky pajamas with puppies on them?" She coldy chuckled and reached for her kimono. She ran to the bathroom and quickly put it on.  
>"I slept at a guy's house.." Kagome sighed. She finished her obi when she saw something sticking out of a drawer. She opened it up and saw her pictures from the zoo in there.<br>"Ah ha!" She grabbed them and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs while trying to fix her hair.  
>"Hello..Sleepy-head?" InuYasha managed to get out before Kagome closed the front door. He quickly ran to the door and opened it up.<br>"Kagome!" He yelled back. He opened a lid on the wall and pressed the button that closed the front gates. Kagome saw the gates closing and ran as fast as she could but was too late. She tried climbing over the wall but fell back down to the ground. She stood up and turned back towards the house.  
>"InuYasha! Open these gates!"<br>"Not until you at least eat something! You've been asleep since 1 this morning and it's now already almost 11!"  
>"I can have you arrested if you don't open these gates!"<br>"I don't care! Father is the owner of a law firm! And besides, you don't want to put your rescuer in jail, do you?" InuYasha smirked. Sesshomaru walked down the hall to see what the commotion was about.  
>"You just love flaunting that around, don't you, you little brat?" Sesshomaru said. He walked into the kitchen and InuYasha could hear his strain of laughter.<br>"Keh!" He yelled back and focused on Kagome. He saw her walking back up the path with 'hate' written all over her face.  
>"At least I don't have pajamas that have puppies on them..." Kagome coldy said as she passed InuYasha. InuYasha gulped and closed the doors.<br>"Kagura!" he yelled. Kagura always seemed to appear out of nowhere. InuYasha gasped as he turned and Kagura was in front of him.  
>"Yes, InuYasha-sama."<br>"Out of all the clothing, you picked the puppy ones?"  
>"I'm sorry but I asked her what she usually slept in and she moaned something about 'silk' and also something about how puppies 'are adorable' and how she never could have one."<br>"Oh.. well, that does fit that ." He shooed her away and walked into the living room to find Kagome with her arms crossed and looking away from him.  
>"Look, I'm not the one who came barging in here, knocking their head against a door. I know you're hungry.."<br>"Hmph." Kagome crossed her arms. She felt like Belle when she was trapped in Beast's castle.  
>"Fine. You can just hop the wall for all I care." InuYasha waved his arms in the arm and turned away from Kagome. It took her a minute but she finally gave in.<br>"What do you have to eat?"  
>"Ramen."<br>"Anything else?"  
>"Hmm..no. Nothing I can fix anyway.."<br>"Then I'm not hungry."  
>"Do you want to go out and eat?"<p>

"Then I'll just take you home."  
>"Arigatou." Kagome sat up, arms still crossed, and walked through the open door that InuYasha was holding.<br>"Your shoes?"  
>"I didn't bring any.." Kagome looked down and realized she didn't. She was so enraged at Sango and everything that she just ran out of the okiya barefoot.<br>"Oh..I'll drive then."  
>"Fine." Kagome continued to walk. InuYasha grabbed his key and followed behind her. They reached the gates and InuYasha pressed a button on the key that caused them to open. Kagome followed him into the garage and gasped at the 2 cars that were sitting there.<br>"That one." He pointed to a sleek, silver Lexus LFA. He started walking towards the car until he felt no one beside him. He looked back and saw Kagome slowly walking towards him, while gawking at the luxurious cars.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>"So you weren't lying about your father's law firm?"  
>"No."<br>"Oh." They continued to the car and InuYasha looked back occasionally at the star-eyed girl. He reached his side and opened the door, hopping in as he closed it. Kagome finally reached the car and she stood outside the door, giving InuYasha a look.  
>"You do know how to open a car door, right?" Kagome heard his muffled question and angrily opened the door.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing.." She sat down and slammed the door.<br>"Careful.." InuYasha put the key in and started the car.  
>"This car must have cost a fortune.." Kagome said, looking around at the interior.<br>"Only ¥28,779,739.380 (I believe this is correct. I did research and it said $350000..which converted would be that much yen. Correct me if I'm wrong..).  
>No big deal..." InuYasha said nonchalantly. He backed out of the driveway and headed out of the subdivision.<br>"No big deal? I don't even make half that much in a month.." Kagome murmured.  
>"What do you do for a job?" InuYasha's voice peaked with curiosity. He recalled not asking her before about her occupation..or even how old she is.<br>"I uh.." Kagome ran through the options in her head that matched her description. Nothing really came to her.  
>"You..." InuYasha tried to finish," help people with festival activities...?"<br>"Sure. That works."  
>"Ok. I just figured that since the last few times I saw you, you were in kimono."<br>"Oh. I just love them." Kagome smiled and then turned her head to the window. She watched as people blurred past her. She felt the car abruptly stop and realized they were at the gates of Gion. Wow..that car is really fast..  
>"Right here is fine." Kagome opened her door and slammed it shut, hearing the echo of another.<br>"I'll walk you this time." InuYasha shut his door and walked around the car to where Kagome stood.  
>"No!" Kagome yelled back. She walked through the gates but heard InuYasha behind her.<br>"Don't follow me! You will get me in more trouble!" Kagome stopped and turned around.  
>"What trouble? You can just say you went to a friends house, i.e. mine."<br>"You don't get it, do you?"  
>"Get what?"<br>"I can't be seen around guys unless I'm at work with my sisters. If okaa-sama sees you with me, then I will never be able to go outside again unless one of them is accompanying me."  
>"I can take the blame!"<br>"NO!" Kagome turned around and headed for the okiya, InuYasha's feet pattering behind her.  
>"Let me explain to them-"<br>"No. Leave before you get us both in trouble."  
>"I brought you here and now you are leaving again without even giving me a reason? I'm not your personal chauffeur or bodyguard.."<br>"No. You are more but-"  
>"But?"<br>"You will get me fired from my work and then I _will_ never see you again." Kagome started again, this time she didn't hear him. She looked back and saw him standing there, amongst the crowd of people. When the timing was right, she quickly ran into the okiya. InuYasha smiled as he saw her run into the familiar building. He finally knew where she lived. He finally understood. He knew everything now. Plus, it was practically across from the ramen shop. He walked back to his car and turned the engine on.  
>'I will see you tonight..' He backed out from the parking space and headed to back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor. She put her arms around her legs and started to sob quietly. Sango heard this and ran from the dance room to the front door.<br>"Kagome-chan! What's wrong? We were very worried about you!" She bent down and hugged Kagome, a few tears escaping from her face too.  
>"Shh..Tell me later, please?" Kagome nodded and hugged Sango back. They both started crying uncontrollably. Lady Kaede and Rin heard crying and ran to see Sango and Kagome on the floor at the front.<br>"I guess we'll talk later.." Lady Kaede sighed and walked Rin back to the instrument room.  
>Kagome looked up at Sango and laughed.<br>"What's so funny?" Sango wiped her face and glanced in the mirror that hung above them. She had the black from her eyes smeared across to her lips.  
>"You smeared your makeup." Kagome giggled. Sango helped Kagome up and they both walked to their room. Kagome almost teared up again when she saw her bed neatly folded, looking as if it was ready for her.<br>"When you left," Sango began," it felt like my heart sunk and I would have to go and try to find you. I waited up for you, being it was almost midnight when you ran away from us...but you didn't come back until now. Where were you?" Sango slid the door closed behind them and walked her to the bed. They sat down as Sango waited for an answer.  
>"Sango, I really want to tell you but-"<br>"Please, not as a friend but as a sister. One that has cared for you since you were 7, that alone and afraid little girl..."  
>Kagome sighed, getting prepared for the worst, "Fine. But, don't tell okaa-sama or anyone. Do you remember last week when we were assigned to go to that Ochaya..Ichiriki, I think?"<br>"Yeah, I remember. Go on."  
>"And you know after we were finished that guy came running in and knocked me down?"<br>"Kagome... Please, no. Don't tell me-"  
>"I think I like him."<br>"Kagome! NO!" Sango stood up, heading towards the door.  
>"Yes..I stayed at his place last night..not meaning to though! It was raining and this house just so happened to be his..I fell asleep."<br>"He didn't-"  
>"NO!" Kagome shouted loudly, getting Sango's intentions.<br>"Kagome.." Sango slid open the door," stay here." She closed the door and Kagome heard a click. She ran to door, trying to open it.  
>"Sango! Don't! Please!" Kagome continuously tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.<br>'I shouldn't have...I knew it..' Kagome leaned against the wall, wishing she was back with InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha opened the front door and headed to the phone.<br>"Who are you calling?" Sesshomaru peeked his head through the kitchen door.  
>"That okiya in the Gion district..What's the number again? Father might have written it down somewhere.." InuYasha searched through the drawers and underneath things.<br>"You finally figured it out? You are so slow. You can get both her and you in trouble.."  
>"How?" InuYasha looked up at the dark figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen.<br>"My, you really are slow.." With that, Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen. InuYasha sighed and continued to look for the number in the phone book. He searched every page until he found it and called the number:

"Hello?" an older voice answered.  
>"Yes, I am Mr. Taisho and I have a reservation at Ichiriki Ochaya. I'm in need of entertainment..." InuYasha tried to imitate his father's gruff voice.<br>"Well Mr. Taisho, we have the finest in Kyoto, you know that. What kind of entertainment?"  
>InuYasha tried to remember if Kagome said anything about what she did," Uh, dance..?"<br>"Would you like to request anyone?"  
>"Yes! Uh, someone named Kagome?"<br>"Are you sure you don't want anyone else?"  
>"No, just her is perfect."<br>"Ok then. Time?"  
>"Around 6. Also, as a personal request, tell her to wear her finest kimono." InuYasha hung up before the old lady had anything else to say. He looked at the clock, 2:30P.M. He had plenty of time to dress.<br>"Father is going to freak about the bill!" InuYasha heard Sesshomaru yell from the kitchen.  
>"Your point?"<br>"Someone is going to have to keep their mouth shut."  
>"Grr.." InuYasha stood up and ran to the kitchen, trying to keep Sesshomaru to keep quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome heard the door unlock and look up at Sango standing above her.<br>"Lady Kaede wants to talk to you in the dance room. Now." Kagome stood up and walked past Sango. Kagome walked into the dance room and sat on her knees in front of Lady Kaede and bowed. As she moved back up, Lady Kaede held her hand up and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome wanted to cry out in pain but held it in.  
>"What gave you the right to show up late, miss an appointment with Sango, and then run away?" Lady Kaede said in a stern voice. Kagome kept her head bowed, afraid to get slapped again.<br>"I showed up late because I got lost and I ran away because I needed an escape from anger."  
>"Where did you go?"<br>"To a temple, to pray for forgiveness and good fortune for everyone. I then fell asleep on a bench, woke up this morning, and walked back here."  
>"And this is true, Sango?" Kagome looked up to find Sango standing in the doorway. How long had she been listening?<br>"Yes, just as she told you." Sango looked over at Kagome. It seemed her face said 'thank you'. Lady Kaede sighed and looked back at Kagome," From now on, Sango will accompany you, wherever you go. You can't leave the house by yourself and you can't decide to go somewhere by yourself."  
>"Hai."<br>"Also, Mr. Taisho called, requesting you and you only but Sango will accompany you from here to there and back." Kagome gasped. She hoped it was InuYasha's father and not InuYasha himself.  
>"Where?"<br>"Ichiriki Ochaya, around 6. Are your dances tuned and ready?"  
>"Hai."<br>"Good. If anything else goes wrong, Sango will report and you will be on your way, far from here."  
>"Hai."<br>"Go." Lady Kaede waved her hand and went to do something else. Kagome bowed again and left the room, along with Sango.  
>"Oh, Kagome. We normally don't do this but since Mr. Taisho is one of our regular customers, and richest, he requested that you wear your finest garments." She smiled and headed back towards the instrument room.<br>"Oh..That one takes almost 3 hours.." Kagome groaned. She walked back to the room and opened the top drawer. She unfolded the ¥500,000 kimono and slipped it on.  
>"Sango-sama, put my makeup on please."<br>"Sure. Are you mad at me? I didn't tell her about..that guy." Sango whispered the last part.  
>"No and his name is InuYasha. He also goes to that school that you were gawking over.."<br>"Whoah."  
>"Yeah..Let's stop talking about..please?"<br>"Fine." Sango went for the makeup and applied it to Kagome's face and neck. 3 hours went by before they were finally done.  
>"Finally. I hate this thing.." Kagome looked in the mirror and fixed a few stray hairs that were hanging down.<br>"I wonder why he requested you only...he usually gets all 4 of us.."  
>"Truth be told, I think it's InuYasha.."<br>"What?"  
>"Yeah..If it is, I'm leaving."<br>"But-"  
>"I'll tell him I'm leaving but to go ahead and pay. I can't get involved any further.."<br>"Fine. I will be waiting outside for you."  
>"Ok. Let's go. It's almost 6."<br>They walked out of the room and headed to the front door. Sango put Kagome's sandals on the floor and Kagome stepped in them, making her at least 6 inches taller. Sango slid the door open and stepped outside with Kagome. The teahouse was only a few blocks away. Almost 30 minutes passed before they finally reached the ochaya. They walked to the front door and Sango nodded at Kagome. Kagome picked up her kimono and walked inside. She smiled at the hostess and told her "Taisho." The hostess nodded and guided Kagome to a room far in the back of the teahouse.  
>"Arigatou." Kagome said before the hostess left to tend to everyone else. Kagome held her breath in as she slid the door open. She walked in, looking around.<br>"Hello? Taisho-sama?" Kagome slid the door closed behind her and walked further in the room. All of a sudden the lights came on and there sat the snow-haired beast himself.


	8. I Know Now But: Part 2

*Info* I didn't have time Saturday to post. Gomen. I had registrations. Check my profile for more information on that and also check every now and then about updates. They are deleted every week so new ones can come up. Yes, the 'M' chapters are coming up and no, I don't think I can tone them down..they probably will be intense..because I'm really excited for them. So, until then, continue to read: OFT without worry for your safety and your children's safety..

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**I Know Now But.. Part 2**

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me be." Kagome put her hands on her hips and glanced over at InuYasha. He was actually wearing a suit and looked good in it too. Kagome blushed and turned away.  
>"So it's true, you're a Geisha." InuYasha raised a brow and looked Kagome up and down. The kimono she had on was gorgeous. It was black and lined in gold. She was beautiful. Kagome sighed and corrected him.<br>"Maiko. I'm not yet Geisha."  
>"You have much to tell me, Kagome-chan."<br>"No. I'm leaving. Just hand me the money and I will be on my way."  
>"Not until you tell me why you hid this 'secret' and why we can't begin somewhat of a friendly relationship." InuYasha angrily said. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. Kagome looked back at InuYasha with a sarcastic face.<br>"Do you not listen in school or around the streets?" Kagome annoyingly asked.  
>"No. Explain you to me."<br>"I don't have to explain myself to anyone! I am what I am! The past is almost completely buried and I don't want to reopen any wounds! Want to learn about me, go ask someone else!" Kagome yelled back. She stomped back to the door and began to slide it open until someone opened it for her on the other side.  
>"Sango?"<br>"I heard yelling and ran here. Did he do something to you?" Sango looked past Kagome's shoulder and saw InuYasha sitting at the table. She glanced him a look that made him cower in fear.  
>"No. Let's just get out of here."<br>"But the money-"  
>"I'll go ahead and pay." InuYasha stood up and casually walked over to the girls that were crowded around the door. He reached into his pocket and handed the money to Sango, seeing as Kagome wouldn't even look at him.<br>"Arigatou. Come on Kagome, let's go home." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked out the open door. Kagome glanced back one more time at InuYasha. He looked sad and those eyes of his were glaring back at her. She turned around and continued to walk with Sango.  
>Back in the room, InuYasha sighed and closed the door.<br>"This was a waste of time..She has major issues.." He sat back down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He tapped continuously tapped the screen and finally decided to go on the internet. He let out a big sigh and typed in 'Geisha' in the search bar. It took him to a main page all about them. He skimmed through, searching for the main parts.  
>"Female entertainers...maiko is Geisha apprentice...sexual enjoyment?" he shuttered at that part of the page. He skipped through and continued to read on," before WWII, a maiko's virginity would be taken-often called a mizuage- but was outlawed in 1959..some still practice it today.." InuYasha didn't think he could read further into it until something caught his eye. He scrolled down a bit and gasped at the first few lines:<p>

_"...Geisha live in a world where grace and refinement are everything, but love is scorned as an illusion. Love is very dangerous for a geisha. If a geisha were to fall in love, then her entire career would be ruined.."_

"So that's why..Oh Kagome.." he turned off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket," I'm so stupid.." He sat up and walked out of the room. He paid his bill and walked out to his car. He sat in there a few minutes before turning the car on and driving off.  
>'Kagome, I know now but..for some odd reason I can't forget about you..'<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango walked through front entrance of the okiya and took off their shoes before continuing to their room.<br>"What exactly happened?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome undo her obi.  
>"He knows that I'm this person now..he just asked for me so he could find out more about me.."<br>"That's awful! I don't want you to see him again..your next time, could be your very last and I don't want to train anyone else but you for now.."  
>"Thanks onee-sama. You don't have to worry though, I won't be seeing him anymore..the only way we could see each other is if he keeps asking for me only on his outings.." Kagome slipped into her comfortable kimono and sat back down, undoing Sango's obi.<br>"How much money does this guy have? Surely not enough to keep asking for you at that ochaya! That place is overly expensive!"  
>"Well..what I didn't know was that his father owns a law firm.."<br>"Oh my!" Sango gasped.  
>"Yes! And his car..and his house...expensive and huge.." Kagome waved her arms in the air.<br>"Well, we don't need to worry about him anymore. And besides, your ceremony is next week! We do need to schedule you an appointment for your ohaguro.."  
>"Oh yeah.." Kagome unexcitingly said. She laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin.<br>"Are you worried about the-"  
>"Yeah..I know it's only one time but still, out of all the okiyas in Japan, why does this one have to be one of the few that still goes through that procedure?"<br>"Oh Kagome! It's not so bad! The only reason why I guess is because this okiya is very respected and the costs for everything here is high so you do need to take this seriously, especially for the money it brings in..."  
>"Do you know if okaa-sama has started the auction yet?"<br>"No but I can ask if it makes you feel better about the whole situation..You know it's going to be the richest person in Kyoto..since he will bid the most. I told you that it was someone guy named Kagewaki Hitomi that was my patron. He was the most powerful at the time so of course he would have won the bidding and okaa-sama would choose him. Since that night, I haven't seen him..but you really aren't supposed too anyway.."  
>"Yeah..you've mentioned him before..he was powerful like 20 years ago..Please ask."<br>"I will! Now, you have a lot of training in the morning so get some sleep. Good night." Sango reached over and turned off the light. She wriggled herself into the covers and finally fell asleep. Kagome closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep too.  
>A tap at her window woke up Kagome. She looked over at the clock: 1:23A.M. She yawned and wiped her eyes that were full of sleep. They soon adjusted to the dark and she reached over, grabbing her fan and held it up as a weapon. Kagome slowly got up and crept toward the one window that very little moonlight shown through, on the other side of the room. She stood beside the window, eyeing it down. The tapping continued until she opened the window and wacked whatever it was on the head with her fan.<br>"Who is it?" Kagome whispered and looked back at Sango, who hadn't moved and inch.  
>"Ow!" the voice yelled.<br>"InuYasha? I am seriously thinking about calling the police and reporting you for break in and stalking!"  
>"I'm not the one that wacked an innocent person with a huge fan!" InuYasha yelled back.<br>"SHH! Everyone is asleep! How did you even get through the gates? Oh the police will love to hear about this.." Kagome smirked.  
>"I couldn't sleep and decided to come here-"<br>"And scare me half to death? If okaa-sama sees or even hears you, I'm dead! I told you to stay away from me!"  
>"I read.."<br>"Yay for you! You learned to read.." Kagome cheered sarcastically. She heard InuYasha sigh with an annoyed taste and realized that he was serious.  
>"I read about your lifestyle..and I'm sorry."<br>"I hate sympathy from others. I'm not ashamed of who I am..I am very happy with this lifestyle, thank you." Kagome flashed a big, fake smile at InuYasha. She really did used to be happy with this path of life until he came along..  
>"But.. you can't love.." InuYasha sadly murmered. Kagome's smile soon faded at the sight of InuYasha's face.<br>"What else did you read?" Kagome gulped and dropped her fan.  
>"Horrible things.. I think it would have been better for you to tell me, instead of me looking it up myself...I don't believe some of the things I read.."<br>"About what?" Kagome's heart started beating faster and she felt her body heat up, as if she was about to have a panic attack. Tears formed in her eyes when she heard him say the one word that bugged her the most.  
>"Mizuage?" he said in question, wondering if he had said it right. It was quiet after that. He looked up at Kagome and saw her crying. He panicked, not knowing how to calm her down.<br>"Ah! I didn't mean..if it upsets you that much..Gomenasai!" he bowed.  
>"InuYasha.." she managed to spit out," I think it's better if we don't see each other again.."<br>"I'm sorry if I said anything-"  
>"If you don't go, I will call the police." Kagome said in a very strict tone.<br>"But-"  
>"Goodbye, InuYasha-kun." Kagome closed the window and leaned against the wall, sobbing quietly. InuYasha stood there, in shock, listening to her muffled cries.<br>'So that is practiced here..' he thought and sat on the ground, back against the wall. He stayed there until he couldn't hear Kagome's cries anymore and walked back to the gates. Kagome's cries echoed in his mind as he hopped back over the gates. He pulled out his phone and turned it back on. He researched 'Geisha' again and continued to read on:

_"...To become a geisha, it used to be that the parents sold the girl into it. If she were beautiful and the parents or someone introduced her to the "mother" of a geisha house, and she liked you, then she would be sold to her. This usually happened between the ages of seven and twelve..."_

Questions ran through his mind. Was Kagome sold to that okiya? If so, why did her parents sell her? He shook his head and continued to skim through the page:

_"... In return, when the maiko has become a geisha, all of the money that she makes will go to the "mother.."_

"So that's why she calls her 'mother' okaa-'sama'.." InuYasha said. He really felt dumb. Out of all the signs that Kagome gave, right in front of him, he still made stupid mistakes..he even risked her getting fired. He looked down again only reading to "the mizuage is open for.." then his phone rang, leaving Sesshomaru's name plastered over the screen.  
>"Oh great.." He answered the phone, only to hear yelling on the other side. It lasted for about another minute until he hung up. He could only make out the words: 'dead', 'late', 'father', 'worry', and 'your sorry ass.' He sighed and looked back at his phone. The screen was black. He tried to turn it back on but the battery kept blinking...he had forgotten to charge the battery. InuYasha yelled out with frustration. He got in his car and headed back to his house, many questions about Kagome's secret life running through his head.<p> 


	9. After You

*Info* They forgot to give some required papers so I had to go back and register those Thursday. I start Monday so the next chapter is unknown, but there will be a post every Saturday and maybe one or two during the week. I really hate this but college is college. The shock chapter is the next chapter to be posted :D This story is about to take an unexpected turn. Enjoy:

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**After You**

Sango woke up to Kagome's snoring and saw her sleeping, sitting against the wall with her head propped up on a small table.  
>"That can't be comfortable.." Sango thought. She got up and picked Kagome's comforter off the floor. She was about to cover her up but noticed Kagome's collar was damp, as if she had been crying. She also noticed Kagome's fan was half opened and was pushed to the side. She glanced up at the window and saw the lock unlocked. Sango opened the window and looked down. A soft impression was left on the grass. She locked the window and shook Kagome.<br>"Hmm..Kagome-chan.."  
>"Go away.." she mumbled.<br>"Kagome-chan. Your lessons will start soon.."  
>"Go away..InuYasha-kun.." Sango was struck by those words. Had InuYasha been there last night? Sango slapped Kagome across the face and Kagome woke up immediately.<br>"What was that for!" She craddled her cheek with her hand and turned from Sango.  
>"Was that guy here last night?" Sango angrily yelled at Kagome. She barely used that voice with Kagome. Kagome stayed silent which made Sango even more impatient. Before Sango opened her mouth again, Kagome quietly whispered a 'yes'.<br>"Why? I thought you said he didn't know where you lived!"  
>"Would you please lower your voice? He didn't..I don't know how-"<br>"That is it. He is taking you away from your concentration and in the midst of it, he is clearly stalking you. I will get okaa-sama to call the police and maybe even get a restraining order."  
>"NO!" Kagome yelled as Sango stood up and headed for the door,"don't.." Sango looked back at the now teary eyed Kagome. She didn't want to say it but she had to confront her.<br>"And how do I not know.." Sango sighed,"that you didn't have an affair with him?" She looked away, a tear streaming down her face. Kagome was horrified. She told Sango everything and was surprised that she would even ask a question like that.  
>"No..It's not true.." Kagome managed to say. Sango opened the door and closed it behind her.<br>"It's not true!" Kagome yelled back. She heard the click of the lock and screamed out loud. She stopped when she heard a conversation taking place. She inched over to the door and put her ear to it:

_"There is this boy that has been stalking Kagome, okaa-sama."  
>"Do you know his name?"<br>"Taisho, InuYasha."  
>"One of Mr. Taisho's boys?"<br>"Hai."  
>"Well, there is no other choice than to get the police involved.."<br>"And a possible restraining order?"  
>"Is it that bad?"<br>"Hai."  
>"Let me phone the police. For the time being, keep Kagome locked in her room until they find him."<br>"Hai, okaa-sama."_

Kagome couldn't believe this. Sango, of all people.. Kagome put her hand on her chest. Her heart ached. She couldn't be..in love. It's impossible. Her brows furrowed and she ran over to the window.  
>"I've got to warn him..But wait," Kagome looked over at the clock and back at the window," he should be at school..But didn't he say he saw me before with Sango? His classroom should have the full view!" She unlocked the window and poked her head through. The street was as busy as always. Maybe she could blend in with the crowd? Kagome managed to get her full body through the window and fall straight to the ground.<br>"Ow.." she rubbed her arm and stood up. She looked around to make sure none of the other Geisha were around. She ran to the street and flagged down a taxi.  
>"Where to, miss?" the cab driver asked.<br>"Ritsumeikan Senior High School."  
>"Hai." The cab driver drove off and headed out the gates towards InuYasha's school.<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha walked into the classroom and sat beside Miroku. Miroku glanced up from his magazine and exclaimed in horror.<br>"You look horrible!"  
>"Gee, thanks. If I were a girl, you would have made me cry." InuYasha had bags under his eyes and kept yawning.<br>"Haha. What kept you up late?"  
>"Studying."<br>"You, InuYasha, were studying?"  
>"Not this crap!" He slammed his book down and glared at Miroku.<br>"The what?"  
>"I was studying about Geishas.."<br>"Why? What gave you the interest other than they are gorgeous beings who live in the secrecy of the okiya."  
>"They're secretive all right.." InuYasha murmered and laid his head down on the desk. He closed his eyes and flashbacked to last night.<p>

_"Why were you out this late?" Sesshomaru lowered his reading glasses and narrowed his eyes, glaring at InuYasha.  
>"Just out and about. Why do you care?" InuYasha crossed his arms and walked to the stairs.<br>"If something were to happen to you, Father would ill me irresponsible and would never even consider me as taking over the business."  
>"Keh. Who cares about his business..I'm going to bed."<br>"Whatever."  
>InuYasha growled and walked up the stairs to his room. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked around for the charger.<br>"Where is it? I put it-ow! What the hell!" InuYasha turned on the light to find the pool table in the middle of his room.  
>"SESSHOMARU!" He yelled and shoved the pool table out of his room and down the stairs. Sesshomaru glanced over as the pool table slid down the stairs, flew out the window, onto the front yard and finally flipped on top of the rose bushes.<br>"I really liked that pool table.." Sesshomaru said to himself. He chuckled as he heard InuYasha slam his door in rage. InuYasha glanced down and saw the charger with a note attatched to it. He quickly opened the note and read it:_

_**It seems you know my sister. I'm glad. Then, you can help me. I have, let's say, an urge and I need to fill that urge. You are the only one that can help me. We've seen each other but you don't know me. I've been watching you with my sister for the past week and it seems you are the only one that can help me. Meet me behind your school tomorrow and the details will be given.**_

_** -You don't wanna know**_

_"Sister?" He folded the note back up and sighed. He felt a breeze and realized that his window was open. Had someone broken in? He walked over and closed it  
>"This is weird..I've been stalked. Wonderful." He plugged his phone into the charger and waited for it to turn back on. When it finally turned on, he went back to the internet to finish reading what he left off He skimmed over until he came to it, "The mizuage is open for BIDDING? This is the selling of the maiko's virginity to the highest bidder? What the fuck?" InuYasha threw his phone down and gasped in horror. Does Kagome have to go through this? He picked his phone back up to finish the paragraph," This relies on the "mother's" vast knowledge of the private lives and desires of clients. Certain men would pay huge sums of money for this pleasure..." His voice trailed off at the end as his mind came to shock.<br>"What dirty men would do this? Rich men of course but does Kagome have to go through this? Is that why she wouldn't talk?" He put his phone on the table beside him and fell back on his bed, facing the ceiling.  
>'Why wouldn't she tell me this?' he thought and repeated the question several times in his head. He then remembered the note and whoever wrote it knew him. But he knew so many girls. <em>

InuYasha came to when he heard the teacher calling his name.  
>"InuYasha! Please come back to Earth and open your textbook."<br>"Hai.." InuYasha leaned over to the side of his desk to get out his book when something caught the corner of his eye. He glanced out the window to find Kagome waving her arms in the air, trying to get his attention.  
>"Kagome?" he whispered. When Kagome noticed he was looking, she waved her arm and yelled for him to come over. InuYasha finally mouthed out the words and raised his hand.<br>"What is it now, Mr. Taisho?"  
>"I need to go to the nurse. I'm not feeling well.." InuYasha put his hand on his stomach and kind of leaned toward Miroku, giving him a look. Miroku looked confused but then saw Kagome outside. He finally got it and winnked at InuYasha.<br>"He really does look sick, sensei! Just look at him!" Miroku held InuYasha's head up and pointed to the bags under his eyes.  
>"Hmm...Well, come get the pass." The teacher glared at InuYasha up and down, still unsure if he was really sick.<br>"Arigatou.." InuYasha weakly said. Still humped over, he walked out of the room and a little down the hall before standing straight up again. He ran down all the stairs and finally reached his shoe locker. He quickly exchanged shoes and ran out of the school. He snuck around until he finally reached the gates and hopped over.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again!" InuYasha smirked.<br>"I have no time to explain before they come after me but Sango-sama found out you were at the okiya last night and told okaa-sama. She called the police and they are coming for you! She even said something about a restraining order!" Kagome was about to just burst out in tears.  
>"Slow down. Don't talk so fast! Why are the police after me?"<br>"Onee-sama found out about you coming over last night and okaa-sama called the police." Kagome said in a shaky voice. InuYasha caught this and pulled Kagome to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.  
>"Calm down. It doesn't matter if they catch me. I can post-bail-"<br>"What about the restraining order?"  
>"Keh. As if a restraining order can keep me from you.." Kagome's eyes widened at the words he just said. InuYasha then realized what he just said.<br>"What do you mean by that?" Kagome pulled away from InuYasha's and looked away. InuYasha blushed and made something up.  
>"Ke-keeping me from finding out more about you.."<br>"Oh.." Kagome sadly responded.  
>"Also," InuYasha decided to change the subject," I recieved a note last night and it mentioned something about me knowing this person's sister...Do you have a sister or brother?"<br>"No..I'm an only child as far as I can remember.."  
>"But you're the only girl I've been spending the whole week with and this person said that they had been watching me with this person's sister.."<br>"Well, I don't have a sister or brother.."  
>"Oh. I need to get back to class before I get detention again."<br>"What about the police?"  
>"Remember what I said. They can't keep from knowing more about you." InuYasha smiled and hopped back over the fence. He frowned when he reached the other side. He was all talk. What if he couldn't bail?<br>Kagome ran down the road until she reached the bus stop.  
>"They probably already noticed I've been gone..I'm done for." Kagome reached in her obi for some change as she boarded the bus. She put it in the box and found an empty seat next to a lonely looking child. The bus started moving and slumped down in her seat.<br>"I'm dead.." she sighed. She felt someone looking at her and noticed it was the kid beside her.  
>"Hello." She said in her most polite voice.<br>"You're very pretty, onee-chan!"


	10. Arrest and Goodbye

*INFO* Sorry but I've been very busy..Writing is my only escape from the real world. Police codes are used in this chapter and are accurate, according to my father who is a retired policeman. The meanings are here since, you all know, I hate footnotes:

**207 -Kidnapping  
>10-20 -Location<br>Code 5 -Stakeout  
>10-82 -Arrest<br>**

I could have used the words but the police codes are so cool and make the story seem somewhat more realistic :D

Next chapter is this Saturday! I promise!

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**Arrest and Goodbye**

"Onee...chan?" Kagome scooted over, her eyes not leaving the little boy. The boy was a lot younger than her, around elementary age maybe. He had short, black hair and big brown eyes that much resembled her own.  
>"You are Higurashi Kagome, right?" He scooted closer to Kagome which, in return, made Kagome almost bump into the old lady that was seated right next to her.<br>"Yes...How do you know me?"  
>"I'm your brother, Higurashi Souta!" A wide smile spread across his face. Kagome was caught off guard by the word 'brother'. As far as she knew, she didn't remember having a younger brother. Even though she blocked out most of her past, she still would have remembered having a brother around the house. Souta's voice brought her back to the conversation.<br>"What's the matter?"  
>"I don't remember ever having a brother.."<br>"Oh..about that..I've only seen your picture in our parents bedroom. You were a lot younger in that picture though. When I asked them who it was, they said a distant cousin but I didn't believe them.."  
>"How did you find out that it wasn't?"<br>"Well, I went searching through their room and found your birth certificate. When I confronted them, they sat me down and explained that you went to a boarding school and were never coming back. So, I set out to find you and bring you back! My friend Shippou saw you with his friend, InuYasha and I thought maybe he could help."  
>"You put that letter in his room?"<br>"No. I don't know where he lives, but Shippou does so he snuck through his window and dropped the letter in. I'm supposed to meet him when his school ends the day."  
>"Oh..That's very nice of you and I'm glad I know I have a brother but there isn't any way you can help me..even with InuYasha on your side."<br>"No! I will not go back home empty-handed again! I want you home! You've already missed 8 of my birthdays and-"  
>"You, are 8?"<br>"Yes. How old are you?"  
>"18.."<br>"Okaasan said you were 7 in the picture! I was born after you left!" Those words echoed through Kagome's head. She was 10 years older than him. She was sold at the age of 7 and then a year later, her parents had another child and kept him? This didn't make any sense! Kagome became infuriated and sad at the same time. After her parents walked through those doors, she never saw them again. She actually vowed to never see them again because the first year she was at the okiya, she kept quiet. She finally spoke when Sango shared a taiyaki with her.  
>"Do okaasan and oujisan still live in the same house?"<br>"The west side of Kyoto? Yes."  
>"Can you take me to them?"<br>"Of course!" Souta reached over and hugged Kagome around the waist. Kagome let a few tears slip down her face. She had a brother. The last time she spoke to her parents was that day, about 11 years ago. She had never heard of any 'rule' that said she couldn't visit her parents. She was in trouble anyway and probably had lost her job the second Sango opened the door and realized she wasn't in the room.  
>"It's a long bus ride over there and by the time we get there, I was supposed to be at the school.."<br>"Well, let's catch a bus back to the school and we'll meet him there together, onii-san"  
>"Okay!"<br>Kagome pulled the cable that made the bus stop and they walked back to the other bus stop and waited until a bus came.

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan!" Sango knocked on the door with what finger she had available. She was carrying a tray of lunch to Kagome since she had been 'in there' for 3 hours. Sango sat the tray down and was about to unlock the door until Lady Kaede called Sango's name.<br>"Coming!" Sango left the tray at the door and ran to the dance room.  
>"Sango, sit down."<br>"Hai." Sango bowed and walked over to sit on the cushion that was placed in front of the elder lady.  
>"I called the police and they responded immediately. They said they would first check his house and then go by the school. A restraining order may also be very likely."<br>"Oh. Did they say anything else?"  
>"I gave him the details you gave me and they said he could be charged with trespassing at night and if he has any dealings with drugs or anything of that nature, be sentenced up to 10 years. He may also just be charged but of course he will be able to pay, which is why I'm going to request a restraining order."<br>"Okay. That sounds fair."  
>"Kagome's mizuage will have to be sooner than planned. Today is Thursday? We shall start the auction tommorrow tonight. I need to call our important clients and notify them. Please excuse me." Lady Kaede slowly got up and walked out of the room, leaving Sango behind.<br>'I'm so sorry Kagome..But this is the best way..' Sango stood up and heard screaming coming from the hallway. She quickly ran out and intot he hallway.  
>"What's wrong!"<br>"Kagome-chan is gone!" She pointed to the open window and almost fell down.  
>"You don't think.."<br>"That stalker could have gotten in and kidnapped Kagome! I'm going to call 911!" Lady Kaede picked up her kimono and ran to the telephone. Sango covered her mouth burst out in tears.  
>"Yes! Police? One of our maikos have been kidnapped! Possibly by the one that has been stalking her! yes, I already called and the police are looking for him..Just hurry up and get that bastard in jail!" Lady Kaede slammed the phone down and slid down to the floor in exasperation. Sango ran over and held her back up.<br>"She'll be fine..I know Kagome.." Sango only said these words of comfort. Deep in her heart, she knew Kagome wasn't kidnapped. She had escaped.

* * *

><p>"We just received a call about a 207*. Over"<br>"Do we have a 10-20*? Over."  
>"Yes. We are going into a Code 5* around the Ritsumeikan Senior High School. The others have checked his place of residency and his older brother said he was at that school. Over."<br>"Are we making a 10-82*? Who is the suspect? Over."  
>"Yes. His name is Taisho InuYasha. He is wanted for the kidnapping and stalking of a young maiko. Over."<br>"Backup? Over."  
>"Yes. This school has 2 exists and both need to be covered. Over and out."<br>"Hai." Bankotsu propped his speaker back on the holder and headed towards InuYasha's school.  
>"Taisho, InuYasha." Bankotsu chuckled," we meet again.." He rounded a few blocks and met Renkotsu at the gates of the school. Renkotsu got out of his car and had his badge in hand, ready to flash it at any random bystander.<br>"I'm ready to catch and lock up this guy for good." Bankotsu told Renkotsu. They entered the school and held their chins up high as the other students whispered around them. Bankotsu walked into the principal's office and flashed his badge in Mr. Myoga's face.  
>"What can I help you policemen with?"<br>"We are here for the arrest of a Taisho InuYasha."  
>"Oh my! What did he do?"<br>"He is wanted for the kidnapping and stalking of a young maiko."  
>"Well, I will call him down here so you two don't make a big scene and have my school talked badly about!" Mr. Myoga reached over to the phone and dialed a number.<br>"Yes. Taisho InuYasha is wanted down here immediately. No! He can wait to take his test! Don't get testy with me! I am the principal! Just find him and send him down here NOW!" Mr. Myoga hung up the phone and smiled politely at the two, young policemen.  
>"Um, Mr. Taisho can't be found right now. His teacher said he went to the restroom right before you walked in and hasn't come back. You are welcome to wait."<br>"We can't wait, old man! We have been needing to arrest this man on several charges! If he isn't down here in 5 minutes I will call the SWAT team."  
>"Now, no need to get hasty.."<br>"What is his room number?"  
>"Um, 3-B. 3rd floor."<br>"Thanks." The two men stormed out of the office and headed up the stairs to InuYasha's classroom.  
>Meanwhile, InuYasha was in the bathroom, trying to open the window that leads to the roof.<br>"Come on! Stupid window!" He put his feet against the wall and pulled as hard as he could until the window opened, knocking him back on his butt.  
>"Ow!" He got back up and hopped out the window.<br>"So this is where the pool is. Ha!" He ran alongside the pool and headed for the stairs that lead down to the gym and then it was freedom! As he approached the stairs, footsteps stopped his own and he heard familiar voices arguing over who goes up the stairs first. He retraced his steps and ran back to the bathroom window. He poked his head through and saw the two guys that he never wanted to see again.  
>"Well, well, well, look who it is."<br>"Shit.." He started to climb back out but saw two other policemen right behind him. He was surrounded.  
>"What do you want? I haven't done anything!"<br>Bankotsu plastered an evil smile on his face and walked towards InuYasha with his badge opened right in front of him.  
>"Taisho InuYasha, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and stalking of a young maiko girl by the name of Higurashi Kagome." He reached over, grabbed his cuffs, and started cuffing away," You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, which of course we all know you have one..one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"<br>"Keh."  
>"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go." Bankotsu led InuYasha through the window of the bathroom and down the stairs until they reached the shoe lockers. Bankotsu looked at InuYasha, waiting for something to happen.<br>"Well gee, idiot. I'm cuffed, as you can see, and can't put my shoes on.." InuYasha smirked. Renkotsu sighed and exchanged InuYasha's shoes. They then continued on outside and to the police cars. Bankotsu hopped in his car and picked up his speaker.  
>"We have the suspect in our control. We are heading back to the station. Over." Renkotsu pushed InuYasha's head down and closed the door behind him.<br>"InuYasha! INUYASHAAA!" Both policemen looked down the street and saw a young woman in a kimono and a little boy running towards them.  
>"Who are they?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu.<br>"I don't know.."  
>Kagome finally reached them, almost out of breath, and ran over to the car that InuYasha was in.<br>"Are you crazy?"  
>"Maybe but that note you got came from him, my brother." She pointed to the little boy beside her.<br>"Why do you need my help? With what?"  
>"Well, it seems you need our help.."<br>"Psh. I can get out of this easy. I'll be out by this weekend, trust me."  
>"How do I know you will?"<br>"Just trust me. The first thing I want to see is your smiling face. Meet me at the station Saturday, around 5. I _will _be out by then. Don't forget." InuYasha leaned over and kissed Kagome on the cheek, leaving her face blushed red. A tear trickled down her cheek as the cars drove away. She had to be there by 5. Her mother, her actual mother, always told her:(my mom told me this a lot when I lived at home)

_**"Follow your heart, but be quiet for a while first. Ask questions, then feel the answer. Learn to trust your heart."**_

Kagome finally understood what her mom meant.

She didn't care anymore about the stupid rules.

Her heart was going to the break the rules.

_Her heart was going to belong to InuYasha._


	11. InuYasha's Past

*INFO* So this chapter, I guess is 'M' rated for the gory description. It initially wasn't supposed to be, but once I get writing, I can't stop and it seemed to fit. So for the faint of heart, don't read or just skip over..I'll give a notice of that part. Also, the chapters that are supposed to be M rated are comin up maybe chapter 13...yeah, they are going to be worse than this and only because I like my readers to feel the story...So, enjoy?

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**InuYasha's Past**

Kagome watched the police cars drive further down the road before stopping and then turning right. She had to be there at 5. She had no clue why he set a specific time and day. It was like he had been through this whole procedure before but she did remember that his father _did_ own a law firm and _easily_ could bail him out. Kagome felt tug on her kimono sleeve and looked down at Souta who had a worried expression.  
>"Onee-chan, stop crying. Your face isn't pretty with makeup smeared on it. Here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a baby blue handkerchief. Kagome grabbed it and lightly wiped her face and eyes.<br>"Feel better?"  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>"Ready to meet okaasan and oujisan?" Kagome closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what they looked like. After she let out a huge sigh, she smiled and answered, "Yes."  
>Souta took her hand and led her back to the bus stop.<p>

* * *

><p>"How does it feel to be back in a police car?" Bankotsu laughed.<br>"Keh. I didn't do anything this time.." InuYasha grumbled. He shifted to his other side, his hand feeling numb," you put these on too tight.."  
>"Good. This time you won't escape. Who was that girl that came running down the street, crying your name?"<br>"I have the right to remain silent, remember?"  
>"Just wondering. I should shoot you right now."<br>"On what charges? You can't."  
>"I believe kidnapping could put you on death's row.." Bankotsu's speaker went off, blaring police codes. He sighed and picked it up. InuYasha looked out the window at the passing people. It seemed like déjà vu to him or more like his past life flashing before his eyes.<p>

_"InuYasha, come down here please." Mr. Taisho called. InuYasha glanced at the mirror again and like a gentleman, walked gracefully down the stairs. His eyes never left the young girl that was standing on the outside of the door. She had on a long, white dress that glittered when light hit it. Her normally long hair was pulled up into a curly bun and to top it off, she had on the earrings and matching necklace he had given her at the beginning of the week. InuYasha smiled as he reached the bottom of the long staircase and walked over to the huge door.  
>"Ready to go?" The lanky girl smiled at the sight of InuYasha in an actual tuxedo.<br>"I told you I would come to your house and pick you up. You are so full of haste." They both chuckled and he looped his arm around hers.  
>"Be careful and have fun. I guess I'll see you when the dance ends." Mr. Taisho smiled and closed the door behind them.<br>"Think they will be ok, father?" Sesshomaru asked.  
>"I hope so.." Mr. Taisho walked back to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace.<br>'They'll be fine..I know they will.'  
>InuYasha walked the girl to his car and opened the door for her.<br>"You are so gentleman like today." She climbed into the car and he shut door behind her. He then ran over to his side and hopped in.  
>"I just want tonight to be special." He smiled and turned the engine on, backing out of the driveway, and driving off to the school. They talked about everything and really anything before they reached the school and reversed the order, opening her door and so forth. The school was more crowded than usual, everyone being with at least someone. They heard the music playing before they even reached the gym and then heard it full blast when they walked through the doors. They both smiled and walked out onto the dance floor. Before they knew it, the upbeat song had switched to a slower one and all around, couples were closely dancing. InuYasha tried to remember the dance steps his father had showed him. He reached over and held the girl closer to him. They danced in a circle, neither of them knowing how to dance properly. He gulped when the girl laid her head down on his shoulder. InuYasha looked around and noticed the other girls were doing the same thing. He laid his head on top of hers and continued until she lifted her head up. He looked her straight in the eyes. He was a sucker for brown eyes. He leaned in until their lips met. Both suddenly pulled away and chuckled.<br>"I've been waiting for that." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. InuYasha nervously laughed and sighed when another upbeat song played.  
>"Want some fresh air?" The girl nodded and he led her to the back door. They walked to the benches and sat down.<br>"Hey pretty boy!" InuYasha turned to find Koga and his gang heading towards him.  
>"Stay here." He told the girl and got up. Koga walked over and they looked each other eye to eye.<br>"What do you want?" InuYasha annoyingly said.  
>"You're going to pay for putting my father in jail."<br>"I had nothing to do with it. My father simply just defended the other man and had good evidence. Don't blame me for your father's ignorance." Koga's anger boiled and he punched InuYasha in the cheek, some blood spewing out of InuYasha's mouth. He heard the girl InuYasha was with cry for help and nodded to the guys beside him. They walked over to the girl and covered her mouth.  
>"She has nothing to do with this!" He kicked Koga under the chin, which sent Koga flying a few feet from him. He turned and saw that Koga's henchmen had carried her off somewhere. He took his shoes off and ran after them. He looked down a few alleyways, pulling his jacket off in the process. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a gunshot.<br>"No.." he whispered. He ran to another alley and gasped in horror. The stench of blood overpowered his nose.  
>"NO!" He screamed out, tears blurring his vision,"Kikyo..". He covered his nose and walked over to the girl. Her pure white dress from before was soaked in blood. Her hair was messed up, some of it still up in a bun. Something shiny under old newspaper caught his eye. He bent down and looked under it. There, hefound the gun that he knew he heard the shot from. He looked back over at the body.<br>_***notice***_  
>The bullet had gone through her head and was probably held right at her temple. Her brains had really been 'blown out'. He looked over to her right and noticed a pair of bloodstained underwear. Was she killed off before or after..He didn't want to think about it. Her dress was ripped open, exposing her chest and...below her waist. He shivered in horror.<br>_***end notice***_  
>He was going to get back at Koga...one way or another. Soon he heard police sirens and knew Koga had called them. He tried to run but didn't have the strength. Instead he lay beside her, in her pool of blood. The cops finally reached him and had the same expression InuYasha just had.<br>"You're coming with us." Bankotsu said and read the rights InuYasha had. His left side was bloodstained and he showed no sign of emotion.  
>Not hate.<br>Not anger.  
>Not sadness.<br>He was in shock. His fiancée had just been killed and he could have prevented it. But no, he didn't run to her. Instead, he did what Koga wanted him to do. He was a doll with strings. All his life, so far, it was 'InuYasha do this' or 'InuYasha do that'. No. He wasn't going through this again. Never._

Bankotsu unlocked the car, which brought InuYasha back to the present. He led him inside the station, where Renkotsu took over. He fingerprinted InuYasha and went through the same routine like before: collect all 'weapons' and assign him a holding cell.  
>"One phone call." another cop said.<br>"Keh." InuYasha walked over to the phone and dialed the one number that got him into this whole mess.  
>"This is Mr. Taisho's office." A lady answered.<br>"I'm his son, InuYasha. Is he in?"  
>"He is in but currently in court with a case. Can I leave a message?"<br>"Just tell him to call the Shikon Police Station when he can."  
>"I will."<br>"Thanks." He hung up the phone and walked back into the jail cell, Renkotsu closing the gated door behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid down. InuYasha listened to the mindless chatter of the cops. He heard someone approach the door.  
>"What do you want? You already have me here for no reason."<br>"Are you Taisho InuYasha?" an elder voice said. InuYasha looked puzzled and glanced up to see an elder lady with a mean look on her face.  
>"Yeah..You are?"<br>"I am the mother of the maiko that you kidnapped and have been stalking for 2 weeks. Where is she?"  
>"I already told everyone that I didn't kidnap her and I haven't been stalking her!"<br>"Then where is she?"  
>"I have no idea what and who you're talking about." InuYasha remembered Kagome saying she could lose her job if caught with him. He had to play along like he didn't know her, even though it killed him on the inside.<br>"It had to have been you! When we opened her door, her window was opened and a soft imprint left on the grass indicated that you had to have been there!"  
>"Listen lady, I have no idea who you're talking about. But if you were her, where would you go?"<br>"She had to have been kidnapped! She wouldn't have just left without Sango. Someone isn't telling the truth!"  
>"I am."<br>"Oh!" Lady Kaede stomped her foot on the floor and angrily walked out of the police station. Cops had been listening to the whole conversation. InuYasha laid back down as Bankotsu walked by and softly chuckled, leaving InuYasha in shock.

"You have gotten this maiko in a lot of trouble, InuYasha-kun."


	12. Family Matters

*INFO* First off, I'm not dead. Ok, before anyone bitches at me, send your complaints to me and I will make_ sure _they reach my room mate. She spent her last check on items that she didn't even need and couldn't pay for the cable/internet bill. So we've been without internet for a week and had to wait until she got paid yesterday to pay the bill. I pay the apartment rent and she pays all the bills. I'm about to find a new room mate or she needs to get a higher paying part time job. She apologized deeply because she knows how important my readers are to me (since I mention all of you almost every single day to her *smiles* and read your comments out loud!). This chapter was intended to be posted Wednesday but I guess this chapter will conclude this week. Now, enough with my rant and apologetic letter, I give you:

Our Forbidden Temptations

**Family Matters**

The bus made a screeching halt as Souta pulled the cord.  
>"Onee-chan.." He shook the sleeping Kagome until her eyes flew open. Kagome looked around and realized they were the last ones on.<br>"Are you getting off or not? I have a life too." The cocky driver said.  
>"We're going we're going.." Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and marched down the few steps off the bus. Souta stook his tongue out at the bus as it drove away, which made Kagome laugh.<br>"We are definately related." she said, patting the top of Souta's head. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was already setting for the day.  
>"It's getting late..We should get going."<br>"Yes. Okaasan should have dinner prepared when we get there!" the little boy smiled. They started walking down the familiar street. Kagome looked around at everything; the intersections, the lit houses, and even the garbage cans and mailboxes. At one point, she took in a deep breath, just to see if it still smelt the same. It did. The last time she walked down this road was about 11 years ago on that dreadful, rainy day. They passed a few more houses until Souta let go of Kagome's hand and ran ahead to the house at the very end of the road. She took a big gulp, passed a few more houses and trees, until she ended up at the front step. She looked up, beyond the steps, and saw Souta hugging the waist of a woman. Souta whispered something in her ear and then she looked down at the girl dressed in an elegant-looking kimono.  
>"Ka-gome?" the brittle-voiced woman asked. Kagome almost burst out in tears. She hadn't heard this voice in so long it seemed almost foreign to her ears.<br>"Hai. Okaa-sam...er..san." Kagome politely smiled. She didn't know how else to respond but almost calling her '-sama' wouldn't have helped the situation any.  
>"Oh Kagome!" Her mother yelled out. The weary woman ran down the many stone steps and into Kagome's arms, crying out. Kagome joined in after reality hit her. She was with her mother. Kagome managed to look up at the little boy at the top of the stairs. He gave a thumbs up and a smile. Kagome managed to smile and wink back while their mother rocked her back and forth. Her mother released her and wiped the remain tears from her face, noticing that most had fallen on the beautiful kimono.<br>"I'm sorry!" her mother dabbed the spots with her flour covered apron,"oh! Let's go to the house and wash up. I'm sure both of you are hungry. When did you last eat?" Her mother turned and started to walk up the many steps. Kagome followed and almost passed out when she reached the top. She didn't remember there being this many steps. Souta led both women to the front door.  
>"Wait here." Mrs. Higurashi and Souta went inside, leaving Kagome outside. She heard muffled conversation and gasped when the door suddenly slid open and there stood her father.<br>"Kagome!" He quickly grabbed Kagome into a big hug. She had never heard her father cry but she felt the back of kimono being soaked.  
>"Oujisan.."<br>"Come inside! Mother has your favourite food prepared! What a coincidence!" He said excitedly, as if nothing was wrong and walked back inside. Kagome smiled as she noticed he was wiping the stray tears. Kagome took off her sandals and walked to the dining room. Her mother just finished putting the plates down when Kagome walked in.  
>"Your usual spot is open." Mrs. Higurashi patted at the spot beside her and Kagome slowly walked over. Being a maiko for so long, she felt the need to walk slower. She sighed and sat down. Souta, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi all gathered around the table and sat down,<br>"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison and grabbed for the food to put on their plates. The silence was awkward for the first half of dinner. All that was heard was the munching of the food in everyone's mouth which bothered Kagome greatly. Mrs. Higurashi noticed this too and gulped the food in her mouth down.  
>"Your kimono is gorgeous."<br>"Thanks. Okaa-sama bought this one for.." Kagome then noticed her mother cringe at the word. It was quiet for the rest of dinner. Apparently her mother, after all these years, will never get used to her saying that. But Lady Kaede was the mother figure for most of her childhood instead of her actual mother.  
>After everyone finished, Kagome picked up the plates and followed her mother into the kitchen.<br>"So, your _okaa-sama_ bought you that." Mrs. Higurashi made sure to emphasize that word. Kagome dried a plate and stacked it up beside her.  
>"Please don't start okaasan." Kagome sighed and reached for the plate but her mother slammed it back into the water filled sink.<br>"I see. You call her _okaasama_ and I just get_ -san_."  
>"Mother!" Kagome yelled.<br>"What do you want me to do? Huh? You keep calling her 'mom' but I'm the one that gave birth to you and..and.." Her mother turned and put both hands on the rim of the sink.  
>"And gave me away to my 'mom' almost 11 years ago." Kagome coldly said. She threw her towel down on the counter and stormed down the hall to her room.<br>"Kagome?" her father asked as she passed him. He and Souta heard crying in the kitchen and walked over. Mrs. Higurashi dropped to the floor and choked back on her tears.  
>"What happened?" Souta asked and walked over to hug his mom.<br>"We're losing her..it's been too long."  
>Kagome opened her door and turned on the light. Pink flushed in front of her eyes. Frills over here and stuffed animals over there. She ran to her kid-sized bed and smushed her face in a pillow. Everything was going wrong. She knew she shouldn't have even come, but the look Souta gave her was heart breaking. She wondered how InuYasha was doing. Because of Sango, it's practically impossible to see him. Kagome knew why Sango told okaasama. Yes, it's true she's forbidden to love any man and Sango was just protecting her, but was it neccesary to tell her that he was a stalker? That didn't make any sense to Kagome whatsoever. All she knew was that she had to be there at 5 on Saturday. Somehow, she would be with him even if it meant the rest of the community would shun her.<p>

InuYasha laid in his cell and stared at the tray one of the cops had brought in.  
>"How they hell do they expect me to eat this?" He carefully walked over and poked what he thought was bread. After he poked it a few times, he finally picked it up, sniffed it, and took a tiny bite.<br>"Ugh!" he spit it back out and threw the 'bread' back on the tray," I know I'm being kept here but can you at least bring decent food? Like, I don't know, _human_ food!"  
>"Hello." a voice said. He turned around and saw a tall guy with a short ponytail.<br>"Hey Miroku. What is that?"  
>"Ramen."<br>"Oh! Give me give me!" InuYasha ran over to reach for it but Miroku snatched it away and smiled.  
>"Not until you tell me why you are in here. Again.."<br>"Er, no."  
>"Then go eat," Miroku glanced at the lump of food on the tray," that bread while I sit here and enjoy this nice hot cup of noodles."<br>"Keh. Give me the noodles and I'll tell you."  
>"Fine." Miroku pulled out some chopsticks and handed InuYasha the cup.<br>"Oh yeah.." InuYasha slurpped the noodles.  
>"Now tell me? I was worried when you didn't come back from the bathroom and then I glanced out the window and saw cop cars."<br>"So you automatically assumed they were after me?"  
>"Uh, haha." Miroku nervously laughed.<br>"Some best friend you are. I'm in here because the woman that is Kagome's 'okaasama' thinks I have been stalking her and kidnapped her."  
>"Why would Kagome tell her that?"<br>"She didn't. I think she said her sister or mother did."  
>"Oh. Why would she think that? Have you two been doing something behind my back? You sly dog.." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and gave a big smile.<br>"Actually," InuYasha handed his empty cup to Miroku," Kagome is a maiko..which is why they will probably get a restraining order against me.."  
>"What! Are you crazy? She-" Miroku exploded but was interrupted.<br>"Is forbidden to love, I know. And yes, I might actually be crazy.."  
>"This is serious InuYasha. She could lose her job and everything because of you.."<br>"I know but it seems like she doesn't care either."  
>"Well, maybe it is good that you're behind bars.."<br>"Shut up.." InuYasha tried to punch Miroku's arm but hit one of the bars instead. He looked over and saw that Miroku had helped himself with a few female cops that were chatting in the corner.  
>"He's such a womanizer..and we still have a week left until graduation.." InuYasha sighed and faced the wall. Every thought of Kagome ran through his mind before he fell asleep. Miroku walked back to InuYasha's cell after one of the cops slapped him.<br>"Inu..Yasha?" He heard InuYasha give a snore and roll over.  
>"Dangerous situation you're in, you know?" He whispered and started to walk off.<br>"Yeah, but what would you do for the one you loved?" InuYasha whispered back. Miroku shook his head and continued to walk out the door with a smile on his face.


	13. Her Patron PT 1

*INFO* Spicy? Not spicy? I think this was spicy..Haha. Only 2 more chapters until the mizuage. Yeah, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Excitement! So until then, I give you this chapter instead of:

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**Her Patron PT. 1**

Somehow Kagome managed to fall asleep after the fight she had with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the bedroom door and opened it to find Kagome already awake and dressed.  
>"Breakfast is complete if you want to come and sit with us." Her fragile voice hit Kagome like a cold stone.<br>"Okaasan, we need to talk about this. I'm heading back today because they have no idea where I am."  
>"What? Why didn't you tell them?" Kagome's mother closed the door behind and walked to where Kagome was sitting.<br>"Actually, It was all Souta. He set out to find me and, believe it or not, it led him to where InuYasha-er, a friend.."  
>"Kagome.."<br>"It's him, okaasan. I am in love with InuYasha but right now, he's in jail because of me.." Kagome's voice faltered and she almost burst out in tears.  
>"A delinquent.."<br>"No! He's only there because of okaa-sama..and oneechan.."  
>"Well, we'll settle this right now!" Her mother stood up and started to walk out the door but Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled her back.<br>"No. I have to do this myself. My mizuage is coming up soon so then I can move out and.."  
>"Marry?" Her mother questioned.<br>"Okaasan! No. Haha. I can be seen with InuYasha without having to be consious about where I go." She lightly pushed her mother and chuckled.  
>"Oh. Well, in that case, go grab some breakfast and hurry back to that okiya. Tell it to her straight." Mrs. Higurashi waved her finger around and put her hands on her hips. Kagome just laughed at her mother. She was really going to miss this but after her ceremony, no more geisha.<br>"Hai!" Kagome stood up and walked out the door and down the hall.  
>"Kagome-chan! Gomenasai!" Her mother yelled back, tears streaming from her eyes. Kagome just smiled and ran to the dining room.<br>"I have to leave and head back to the okiya. Souta, want to go with me?"  
>"Hai, oneechan!" Souta drank the rest of his juice and ran to put some clothes on. Mr. Higurashi looked at his daughter, dressed in gorgeous attire. He slowly stood up and walked to her.<br>"Oujisan.."  
>"Stay good and please visit us again. We didn't have that much time to talk." He let go after Souta came running down the hall.<br>"Let's go!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran to put their shoes on. Kagome opened the door and waved goodbye.  
>"The next time I see you, you better have a guy in your arms!" her father yelled after her. Kagome just laughed and reached into her purse for extra change.<br>"I'll pay this time." Souta smiled and they continued to walk to walk to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>InuYasha woke up to the sound of one of the cops banging on the bars of the cell.<br>"You really know how to wake up a guy, ya know?" InuYasha yelled and scratched his head.  
>"You have a phone call. Be quick." He held up the cellphone between the bars. InuYasha walked over and snatched it from him.<p>

_"Hello?"  
>"Hello InuYasha."<br>"Father?"  
>"Yes. I received your message yesterday from my secretary after the meeting was finished."<br>"And?"  
>"I bought a ticket to come back there since, of course, I can't get you out over the phone."<br>"Good. Guess I'll see you then."  
>"This isn't over. Graduation is in what, a week? What did you do this time?"<br>"I haven't done anything. Some crazy woman from that okiya you always send the geishas from thought I have been stalking and actually kidnapped their maiko."  
>"The stuff you get into while I'm gone..Have you ever been in contact with their maiko?"<br>"...Yes."  
>"See, maybe that's why."<br>"No..It is my fault because she told me she could lose her job because of me but I didn't stay away because I just couldn't.."  
>"Do you know how much trouble you've gotten her in?"<br>"You are the 3rd person to say that and yes, I do realize that. Just hurry back and bust me out of here.."  
>"The plane doesn't leave until tommorrow morning, so I should be back by maybe.. 5 in the afternoon?"<br>"Perfect."_

InuYasha closed the phone and handed it back to cop.  
>"Thank you." The cop said and walked off to finish his breakfast and catch up on their gossip. InuYasha thought hairdressers were bad but apparently cops beat them off.<br>"Keh." InuYasha turned and walked back to the bed.  
>"Nothing to do except stare at the white ceiling and white walls.." Just before he sat down, someone came up behind him.<br>"Oh InuYasha.." a stern voiced chuckled.  
>"I knew you would come eventually, Sesshomaru. Get lonely?" InuYasha turned and faced an evil-grinned Sesshomaru.<br>"No. But father called and I told him everything."  
>"But he just-"<br>"Called you? Yeah..That was after he called me."  
>"Wonderful...Why not post the story in the newspaper and tell the whole world.." InuYasha threw his hands in the air and plopped down on his bed.<br>"That isn't a bad idea, little brother. I just came to see you behind bars.._again_."  
>"I've told you plenty of times that the first one wasn't my dealings."<br>"But no one believed you. They just had cold, hard facts."  
>"And a dead fiance.."<br>"So sad, really. I actually liked that girl. She had...something. How could you ever replace her?"  
>"Eventually, you learn to let go and grab onto the next best thing that comes your way."<br>"Even if it means hurting the one you..love?"  
>"I don't...yeah.."<br>"See. I know you too well."  
>"But you forgot the main point."<br>"What's that?"  
>"What is love without hurt?"<br>"Pain." Sesshomaru scoffed and stomped out the front door. InuYasha smiled and laughed just a bit.  
>"He's just mad because Kagura broke up with him.." He laughed a little harder until the cop arrived with InuYasha's portion of breakfast.<br>"Here ya go."  
>"Wait! Before you go.." InuYasha picked up the 'bread' and shoved it in front of the cop," is this, bread?"<br>The cop laughed, making his belly jiggle. "You are funny kid." He closed the cell and continued to walk away, laughing and repeating InuYasha's question.  
>"So it's <em>not<em> bread?" InuYasha yelled back. He just stared at the 'bread', waiting to see if it moved.

* * *

><p>"This is the stop." Kagome pulled the cord, which brought the bus to a hault. She grabbed Souta's hand and they walked off the bus.<br>"Oneechan?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I meet your okaasama and oneechan?"  
>"Well, I don't see why not. Sango will love you!" Kagome's smile faded when they reached the gate to the Gion District.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Hai!" Souta urged Kagome forward and they continued to walk down the long street. When they finally reached the okiya, Kagome couldn't find the strength to knock on the door. 'What will they say?' 'What will they do?' 'What if I'm not welcomed here?' These thoughts ran through Kagome's head until she door suddenly slid open and there stood Sango.<br>"Kagome-chan!" She yelled. She dropped the items she ahd in her hands and gave Kagome a big hug. Sango then realized that there was a boy that was attached to Kagome's hand.  
>"And who is this big man?"<br>"My brother. Sango, I have a brother!"  
>"I'm Higurashi Souta, oneechan!" Souta smiled. Sango laughed at him calling her his sister. In some sense, I guess they were kind of alike. Sango had missed her brother after he was killed by a car. Having a brother again just filled her heart with joy. She took the little boy from Kagome's hand and led him inside.<br>"Will okaasama be mad if he comes in?" Kagome worringly asked.  
>"No. I think she will like him. Hold on." Sango led the boy to where Lady Kaede was and introduced him. Kagome could here the exciting scream but Kagome just thought it was because she was back home. After a few minutes, all 3 of them came back and Kagome dropped to floor and bowed.<br>"Gomenasai!" Kagome said.  
>"No!" Souta yelled. He dropped to the floor beside her and bowed," I had been looking for my oneechan and when I found her, I dragged her to our family's house so she could meet oujisan and okaasan again. Don't fire her..Please."<br>"We are not going to fire her since you took up for her and told the truth. But she is still in major trouble for going out without Sango by her side. Come with me boy. I'll show you around. Kagome has information to process." Lady Kaede took his hand and led him away from Sango and Kagome.  
>"What information? Wait. InuYasha is free now! I wasn't kidnapped! I'm here!" Kagome got up from the floor and turned to Sango.<br>"No. He still can be charged for stalking you."  
>"But he wasn't-"<br>"I know but do you really want to get fired for being with a guy while not on business?"  
>"No..Not since Souta stook up for me..but what about InuYasha?"<br>"Maybe I can convince Lady Kaede to go down tomorrow and do something but right now, we need to get you prepared for tonight." Sango smiled. She led Kagome back to their room and sat her down on the floor.  
>"What's tonight?" Kagome unwrapped her obi and took off her kimono.<br>"Wow. This thing is dirty. I'll have it washed. Right now, let me grab your makeup..." Sango took off down the hall and came back with the box full of makeup.  
>"Tonight isn't.."<br>"Hai. Okaasama already called the rich consultants and is having them gathered at the ochaya tonight. Tommorrow night is your scheduled mizuage."  
>"No! I have to meet InuYasha tommorrow at 5!"<br>"No. You will go through with this and have everything done by tommorrow night. You are ready and I will not continue to dismiss otherwise." Sango reached into the bag to find the white powder. Kagome knew she looked like a hot mess but running away from everything isn't going to solve everything. After this ceremony was done with, no more geisha. NO more hiding from everyone, not being able to show her emotions. She was tired of it. Deep in her heart and in her mind, she knew she was ready to have this over with. But her heart cried out. She wanted InuYasha to be her patron.


	14. Her Patron PT 2

INFO* SORRY! I've been busy with work and school and all that hot mess. I've decided there will be 2 more chapters because I already have another story kind of written down..Well, it's actually still in my head but hopefully soon. Enjoy this chapter! And thanks to the new readers!

ALSO: Credit for 2 songs! Thanks to "Your Betrayal" -Bullet For My Valentine and "Ready to Fall" -Rise Against.

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**Her Patron PT. 2**

"I was told to stay away! Those two words, I can't obey." InuYasha screamed at the ceiling. He knew he was annoying everybody that was there. His voice sounded like tires screeching across the road.  
>"Please, shut the hell up!" One of the other inmates yelled from the cell beside his.<br>"Make me! You can't keep from singing. Freedom of speech!" He yelled back. A new song popped in his head and he began to sing that," Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall! I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong!"  
>"Why are you singing about jumping from a building? Suicide starting to sound good to your tiny brain?"<br>"Bitch away Sesshomaru. Father is getting me out tomorrow and then I'll be able to see Kagome again." He smirked and sat up to glance over at the unusually well-dressed Sesshomaru.  
>"Think again." Sesshomaru reached into his jacket pocket and shoved a letter through the bars. InuYasha picked it up and opened it up:<p>

_Dear Taisho Household;_

_The mizuage for a young maiko will be held tomorrow. While I know this is last minute, the auction has to be done tomorrow and then the procedure will take place Saturday around 5P.M. While I know you once bid on a young maiko a few years ago, I would appreciate it if maybe one or both of your sons could take your place. It would give them a chance to experience the whole procedure and how it is done. Here is the information on the girl:_

_Name: Higurashi Kagome_  
><em>Age: 18<em>

_Thank you if you are able to make it as it will be a big occasion, since we barely have young maikos anymore._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Kaede_

InuYasha's grip on the paper tightened when he read Kagome's name. He crumpled it into a ball and angrily threw it at Sesshomaru's head.  
>"I knew it would hit you hard. So for your sake, I'm going there to see who will win the prize." Sesshomaru smiled. InuYasha ran over to the bars and shouted in his face.<br>"She isn't some person to be won! She is a human being with feelings, not some doll that can be manipulated!" He shook the bars, trying to get them to open.  
>"So sorry little brother. I guess you will have to see her after the child in her has blossomed into a woman. Maybe she won't want to see you anymore after this. I've heard that after the mizuage, the woman becomes isolated from everyone and is very cautious around men." With that, he chuckled and walked away. InuYasha punched the wall and screamed in pain. He slid to the floor on his knees, body facing towards the wall.<br>'Kagome..' He whispered. An actual tear trickled down his cheek and landed on the dirty floor. He felt limp and weak for the second time in his life. His first love was taken away from him and he wasn't about to let this one go. He gathered up his strength and shook the bars that separated him from Kagome and the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Kagome's face was expressionless the whole time Sango smoothed the makeup over her face. Inside, she wanted to cry and scream and run out of the okiya, but that wouldn't solve anything. On the outside, she was gorgeous. Sango had pulled her hair through and looped it around. She helped Kagome into the extravagant kimono okaa-sama had bought just for this and tomorrow's occasion. It was black and near the bottom was pictured a rather large red and white peacock. Kanza were placed in a nice arrangement throughout her hair and a red flower was centered on the side. But nonetheless, Kagome was very angry with herself and everyone around her. She slowly stood up and Sango handed her a very big golden fan that had red and black flowers painted across the front.<br>"Ready?" Sango asked as she finished wrapping her obi around her waist. Kagome politely nodded and shuffled her feet across the floor. Was this it? The child inside of her being taken by a stranger? Not by the one she has finally come to love? These thoughts ran through Kagome's mind as she walked out of the room and into the tea area.  
>"My, you look lovely. Everyone is waiting and everything is set up." Lady Kaede said. She slid open the screen door and walked out unto the stoned pavement. Sango helped Kagome into her shoes and led her to the back, where the garden and everyone were waiting. She almost stepped down until she remembered Souta.<br>"Souta! Where is he?" Kagome panicked.  
>"Calm down! I had Rin take him back to the bus stop."<br>"But-"  
>"You go through that door. Come one." Lady Kaede grabbed Kagome by the arm and practically dragged her outside. Kagome thought there had to be at least 50 men sitting down in chairs. Each looked up at her in amazement and each had a number sign in their hand, ready to flash it at any given moment. Some were young businessmen she had seen a few times and some were older men that Kagome always thought looked like perverts. Lady Kaede sat Kagome down in the chair beside her and cleared her throat.<br>"Now gentlemen," she smiled," I have called you here to bid on our only maiko, Higurashi Kagome. The bidding is for a chance in a lifetime!"  
>All the men wooed while Kagome pulled her legs closer together and held the fan right below her eyes.<br>"Shall we start the bidding at 50,000 yen?" Lady Kaede banged her gavel and then the auction started. 60,000 went by. 100,000 went by. Kagome shivered severely even though it was the middle of April. As the price was raised and a few auctioneers left, it still seemed like this moment in time was repeating. The more she thought about her child being taken away, the more she inched towards the door. 500,000 yen rang in her ears.  
>'Am I really worth that much?' she thought. Most of the young ones had left, seeing the price shooting out the roof. But each time one left, she felt the knot in her stomach get tighter and tighter.<br>'Did Sango feel this way?' Kagome looked over and saw a figure standing inside the door. It was her. Sango gave somewhat a reassuring look but it didn't help Kagome any. Every time a new price was mentioned Kagome thought of InuYasha. She couldn't imagine him behind bars.  
>'He must be starving. I heard their food was horrible. And he must be lonely too.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the price '1 million' come from a too familiar voice. A chill ran down her spine as she quickly looked up and gasped at the figure holding the sign #12.<br>"Oh my! 1 million yen from the gentleman holding up #12! Anyone else? Higher anyone? Going once. Going twice. Sold to the guy with the long black ponytail!" Lady Kaede beat her gavel and stepped down to talk with the highest bidder about payment. Kagome sat still and looked at the face of patron. When he finished talking to Lady Kaede, she led him over to Kagome to 'get to know' her.  
>"Hello fair maiko." He smiled and bowed.<br>"This is Kouga, Kagome. He will be your patron for tomorrow. You only have a few more minutes until I have to let you go. Be back outside in a second!" She hurried inside, holding Kouga's check in her hand.  
>"So, your name is Kouga."<br>"And you are Kagome. Glad we finally know each other's name. I can't wait for tomorrow night. Prepare yourself because I'm going to take you on a rollercoaster ride, cupcake." Kouga winked. He walked away, leaving Kagome terrified for her life. Will he try to kill her? Kagome shuttered at the thought. She was motionless. The cold air blew and shook the cherry blossoms. It seemed so peaceful even after all of this commotion and horror. Kagome then broke down crying.  
>'InuYasha, gomen.' she thought and pulled her hair out of place and smeared her makeup on her kimono sleeve. She chunked the fan all the way across the garden and screamed out in pain.<br>'It's my fault. Everything is my fault.' Sango ran out the door and held Kagome close in her arms.  
>"Shh. It's okay.." Sango helped Kagome up from the ground and slowly walked towards the house.<br>"The last moments of freedom, end here." Sango whispered into the wind.


	15. I Love You

INFO* Okay, here is the plan. I know this is probably the shortest chapter I wil EVER write but I needed to get this out because: one, I feel like crap; two, It's been forever since I posted; and three, this is a filler. I needed something to explain what is going on tomorrow. Yes, the last, true, genuine goshforsaken chapter will be posted tomorrow and an epilogue follows soon after. Please forgive me, my stupid mind, and body.

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**I Love You**

"Let Kagome go with you. She needs the air." Lady Kaede told Sango. Sango bowed and left to go get Kagome from their room.  
>"Kagome?" she quietly knocked on the door, "okaa-sama wants you to go with me to run a few errands. Please come out. You've been in there since yesterday." She heard a soft rustling coming from the doorknob on the other side. Kagome slowly opened the door to an extent and walked through the open space.<br>"Glad to see you finally decided to show the world your face for the day." Sango hooked her arm with Kagome's and trudged out the door. The whole time they were out, Kagome kept quiet unless spoken to. Everytime they passed a spot where InuYasha and her had somewhat of a conversation, the closer the tears were about to fall. Sango took her here and there, trying to perk her up. Nothing worked. They were near the front gates when an idea popped in Sango's head. She grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out of the gates.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was almost finished with his ramen when a fight broke out at a table right across from his.<br>"You talking about my mama?" A big, scary looking dude yelled at a small guy in front of him.  
>"So what if I am? What are YOU going to do about it?" The small guy punched the other dude in the face and the fight was on. InuYasha just sighed. He's only been here for what, 3 days? Before he even had a chance to dig in his bowl, that scary guy came flying across his table, knocking his bowl to the floor.<br>"Okay, that's it!" InuYasha stood up and marched over to the small dude,"What is your problem?"  
>"Stay out of this little man! It's between me and him!" He pushed InuYasha aside and marched over to the big guy.<br>"Little man? We're the same height!" He ran behind the small guy and hopped on his back.  
>"Let go!" The two went at it then. A punch to the cheek, a kick in the ribs, and all that good stuff. It wasn't until after InuYasha had the little guy on the floor, the police showed up.<br>'Oh shit..' InuYasha thought. He was lifted off the guy by Bankotsu and a few other guys.  
>"Well, well. This won't look good. I guess your daddy can't get you out of this one.." He chuckled. InuYasha snarled at the smartass cop.<br>"Take them both back to their cells. I'll notify the chief." The other cops nodded and carried both back to their cells.  
>"At this rate, the closest you'll ever see your girl will be behind a glass." The cop locked the cell gate and walked off to take care of the guy.<br>InuYasha stood in shock, the cop's words reverberating in his head.  
>"What have I done? Only 5 more hours and I could have been free.." He punched the cell wall and fell back on his back. Glancing at the ceiling, tears ran down his face in clutters, blurring his vision.<br>"Kagome!" He cried out,"Kagome.."  
>Only a few moments went by when he heard a familiar voice talking to Bankotsu.<br>"Well hello. How can I help you two ladies?"  
>"We are here to see InuYasha." Sango firmly said.<br>"Oh." Bankotsu's voice soured,"he isn't eligable for visitors right now.."  
>"Why not?"<br>"A fight just broke out and he is the main suspect right now and until we can get this-"  
>"Kagome?" InuYasha yelled out.<br>"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She left Sango's grasp and ran down the hall until she reached the door.  
>"Cops only" it read. With a huff, she pushed the door and walked down the long hallway, cells on each side. Everytime she passed a cell, some guy made a comment about her or whistled.<br>"InuYasha!" she yelled when she saw a snow-haired man grasping the bars.  
>"Oh Kagome, how lovely it is to see your face again. What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, I didn't know we were going here until Sango pulled me down this street and started to walk towards here. When can you get out?"  
>"It was supposed to be today, like I told you but now, I have no idea."<br>"This cop told me that you got into some fight?"  
>"Actually it was between these two other guys and somehow I got jumbled up."<br>"Why won't they let you out already? And why so specific with everything?"  
>"Your mother is crazy. She has you but she is still keeping me here on kidnap charges and now the cops are looking into my past charges."<br>"Past charges?"  
>"Young lady, please come back before I press charges." Bankotsu yelled.<br>"Kagome.." InuYasha reached through the bars and gently pressed his lips against Kagome's. And for some reason, it felt right. Kagome returned the favour until Sango came running down the hall and grabbed Kagome by the arm, pulling her away.  
>"InuYasha.."<br>"Kagome.."  
>"I love you." they said in unison. Kagome gasped and held out her free hand, holding onto InuYasha's until he let go and watched Kagome leave, her face now tear stained too.<br>"We're going home and tonight, you shall become one of us. Your party is in 2 hours." Sango walked Kagome out the door and down the street.  
>"You should be ashamed, running off."<br>"I'm not a little, scared girl anymore.." Kagome snapped back. Sango let go and they continued to walk home in silence.  
>When they reached the okiya, Kagome slid open the door and walked back to their room. She plopped herslef on the floor, waiting for Sango to get her ready.<br>Back at the station, InuYasha sat in the corner and waited to hear about the chief's decision.  
>"He said you aren't guilty. The big guy said he heard you and some girl talk about lost romance which made him tear up and confess. So, until your father gets here and discusses with the chief, you're staying in that cell..." the cop said and walked off to give the punishment to the big guy.<br>"I'll see you in a little bit, Kagome-chan.."


	16. No More Stopping Us

**_INFO*_** It is late...Here, it is 8:30PM. Ok, First Off, **LEMON****well, if you consider it a lemon..No warning will be given because well, frankly, I'm too lazy. I've been on this for at least 5 hours..the lemon took FOREVER because I wanted it to be somewhat perfect. Now then, **Last Chapter** guys! But an **epilogue** will come soon and the first chapter of my new story will be posted next Tuesday..if nothing goes wrong or happens. I hope everyone enjoyed this story because I sure enjoyed writing it! Please enjoy this last chapter and look for the epilogue in a couple of days[;

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**No More Stopping Us**

Lady Kaede walked into the room, a package in hand. She gently placed it beside Sango, bowing as she left with no words.  
>"What is that?" Kagome reached for it but Sango slapped the top of her hand. What was in that box? It was just a plain, white box with red ribbon wrapped all around it.<br>"Don't touch that. It's for later." Sango reached for the white powder in the bag beside her but her fingertips touched nothing.  
>"Anything wrong? My eyes are still closed." Kagome heard the rustling beside her and quickly glanced over.<br>"It seems I've misplaced the powder. Stay here and I'll be right back." She stood up and blissfully walked out of the room. Kagome just glared at the box sitting across from her. She felt like it was mocking her, just staring back at her saying "Open me, Kagome-chan. Open me!". Kagome inched closer and closer to the box, her eyes not leaving the red ribbon.  
>"Almost there..Yes!" She began to untie the ribbon, enjoying every second of it.<br>"I found the powder. Can you believe- Hey!" Sango ran over and snatched the box away from Kagome.  
>"I just want to know what's in it!"<br>"You'll have to wait until later. Now, here is the powder. The mizuage before party is in an hour."  
>Kagome looked over at the clock, "It's already 4! But InuYasha-"<br>"InuYasha shall stay in his cell until after the mizuage. Okaa-sama made sure of that. She doesn't want him doing anything else to mess this up. Now, close your eyes..again." Sango unscrewed the top of the container and dipped the brush in it. Kagome closed her eyes. Never had she ever felt this way. When she finally got used to the whole maiko thing, she really enjoyed it. Parties, expensive resturants, and the gorgeous kimonos was her lifestyle. And then InuYasha blissfully bumped in and decided to join it. He was everything that was forbidden. She wanted to spend every waking minute with him but everyone in the town gave them looks when they were together. She loved him, dearly and he does too. Pink flushed across her face when his words echoed in her head. He admitted to his feelings, he loved her to the fullest extent. Many minutes passed before Kagome heard the zip of the makeup bag.  
>"All finished. Now you can look in the box." Sango finished untying the red ribbon and opened the top of it.<br>"Oh my," Kagome gasped," it's the most beautiful of any kimono ensemble I've ever seen." She reached over and touched the silky kimono. It was golden-like fabric, nothing she had ever seen before. Blue bamboo grew from the bottom and splotched throughout. Red was the give shade for the obi, with orange, blue, and golden flowers interwined across.  
>"Ready to put it on?" Sango stood up and reached for the kimono.<br>"It's mine?" Kagome gawked.  
>"Yes! For your mizuage! Okaa-sama and I passed a store and this was on display at the window. Luckily, it was in your price range." Sango lifted the kimono out and helped Kagome into it.<br>"It fits you perfectly." Sango finished wrapping the obi and grabbed the scissors.  
>"Wait, what is that?" Kagome bent down and grabbed a black wig that was in the corner of the box.<br>"It's for your party, which is now." She smiled. They shuffled out of the room and headed towards the tea room.  
>"Are you ready?" Sango looked at the shaken girl and then at the screen door.<br>"No.." Kagome touched the handle of the screen door and slid it open. Quickly and quietly, she scurried across the floor, passing Lady Kaede and Rin, then all of the other geishas. Rin handed Kagome the fans and she got into position. Lady Kaede nodded for Sango to turn the music on to start Kagome's dance. As soon as the music filled the room, Kagome started her dance steps. 'Gracefully, passionately, and like no one is watching' kept repeating in her head until the music stopped and she held her pose.  
>"That was wonderful, Kagome-chan. Now for the ceremony." Lady Kaede pulled out a stool and patted for Kagome to sit down. Kagome handed her fans back to Rin and gracefully walked over and sat on the stool. Sango pulled out her scissors and walked over to Kagome.<br>"I give, HIgurashi Kagome, permission to go on and become a geisha. By the cutting of her knot, she shall become only half the geisha until Mr. Kouga gets here." She reached under Kagomes knot and clipped the tie that was holding her hair in place.  
>"Congragulations, Kagome-chan!" Everyone yelled together.<br>"Thank you." Kagome nodded. Sango left the room to go get the wig and brought it back to put on Kagome.  
>"It's kind of heavy.."<br>"You'll get used to it." Sango fixed it a little more before she heard a knock on the door. Lady Kaede smiled and ran out of the tea room to greet the ever so lovely Kouga.

* * *

><p>"Hur-ry up!" InuYasha kept banging his head againt the bars, his eyes gleaming at the door, hoping to see his father step through at anytime. He jumped with joy when the door opened but hit his head on the bars harder when Sesshomaru walked towards him.<br>"Father's plane is late and won't get here until almost a 5:30."  
>"I knew I couldn't count on him! I have to get out of here..I want to see Kagome's smiling face again before her.." InuYasha's voice became silent after that. Sesshomaru picked up from his last sentence," Mizuage? I did forget to tell you something. Her patron is Kouga."<br>InuYasha's heart pounded against his chest. Kouga, of all people. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or do.  
>"To have that sick bastard..To have him..No!" He shouted back at Sesshomaru," You are lying!"<br>"How silly. Why would I lie about that? Father will be here, but by that time, it might be a little too late.." Sesshomaru walked away as if nothing happened.  
>"Come back here and tell the truth!"<br>"I've spoken the truth. It's up to you to believe it." The door closed behind him, everything returning to normal.  
>"It is 5 now..I should be rushing to get her right now..." InuYasha thought as he sat on the bed. Just then, that door opened again and it wasn't Sesshomaru.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome slowly stood up and walked over to greet Kouga. They exchanged bows and Lady Kaede led them outside, where the auction had taken place. Kagome noticed a small building that day, far off in the corner between cherry blossom trees. A stone path led to it, each step she took with Kouga, led her further away from InuYasha. That cool breeze gave Kagome chills, but that was nothing compared to Kouga looping arms around Kagome's. 5 more steps, 3 more steps, and now they are right in front of it. It looked like any other small house except it led to her death. Kouga helped her up the few steps and waved to Lady Kaede as she walked back towards the house.<br>"This is it, Higurashi Kagome." Kouga pushed Kagome through the open door. The building was bigger than it looked. It did look like a small house, perhaps it used to be an old tea room because that's what it looked like.  
>"My, you look more beautiful than the last time. I'll be nice and slow but get the screams low..just hearing them makes me deaf." Kouga smiled. He closed the door and locked it, as if she would try to get away.<br>"How did you come up with the money?" Kagome sat up straight, avoiding any eye contact with him.  
>"Oh, there is no money..but your mother is too stupid to realize that." He unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw it beside Kagome," InuYasha can't help you now..Like how he couldn't help his finacee.." He circled around Kagome, like a predator stalking its prey. Kagome tried to be brave, even though her almost raper is now in the same room with her. Alone.<br>"Nice and easy.." He pushed Kagome back on the comforter and started to unravel her obi.  
>"No.." she whispered,"InuYasha.."<br>"He is put behind bars. I made sure he was until after this was over. No more interruptions from him...How do you girls breathe with this thing? It's so tight..like your-"  
>"Shut up!" Kagome screamed. She tried to push him off of her but he pinned her arms down.<br>"Now you've made me mad. Enough with this!" He stopped trying to undo the obi and just ripped the bottom of her new kimono.  
>"No! No!" Kagome tried to break free but Kouga had a tight grip. This reminded her of that time, except InuYasha isn't here to save her a second time. He isn't..<br>"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed out. Kouga already had all of his clothes off and each piece surrounded Kagome.  
>"You're mine." He bent down and forced his lips upon Kagome. She tried to resist but he grabbed her and made her kiss back.<br>"I'm not yours! I am-"  
>"She's my girl, bitch." a voice exclaimed behind Kouga.<br>"How did you! I thought you were-"  
>"Get your naked ass off of her!" InuYasha threw Kouga against the wall, knocking him unconscious.<br>"InuYasha!" Kagome practically leaped in his arms.  
>"I thought you weren't going to be mine anymore." His lips found his way to hers and Heaven hit.<br>"It's not over yet.." Kouga leaped at InuYasha, causing him to throw Kagome down on the comforter.  
>"Can't you take the hint? She doesn't want you to be her patron. Her child is mine." He tumbled over on Kouga, punching him left and right, with Kouga trying to return the favour.<br>"This is too much.." Kagome ran out of the door, leaving the guys to their fight. She ran inside the house and found Lady Kaede.  
>"Wha-IT CAN'T BE OVER!" she screamed at Kagome.<br>"No! Kouga's money was fake!"  
>"What? Oh, I am so tired of this mess!" She marched out the door and walked to the building. She found Kouga, butt naked, on top of InuYasha.<br>"I have had it up to here with all of this mess. Everything! The kidnapping, fake money, and everything. Sango, call the cops!" She yelled back. Sango ran to the phone and called the cops.  
>"You, InuYasha, take care of him." Lady Kaede walked back to the house and waited until the cops arrived. She just thought everything should be settled by their way and apparently it's through fighting.<br>The cops arrived in less than a few minutes. Lady Kaede told them everything and led them to the building, Kagome on their tail. Bankotsu was disgusted at the sight. Kouga is now on the bottom, pitching throws ever which way but luckily InuYasha managed to avoid every single one of them.  
>"You are lucky, InuYasha..This time." He pulled him away from Kouga and helped carry the butt naked Kouga to the car.<br>"Who is going to be the patron now? I guess I'll hold another auction.."  
>"No. Her patron will be me." He pulled Kagome close, one arm around her waist.<br>"Payment is needed."  
>"I want to be her danna instead."<br>"Wha-That is wonderful! Yes yes! I-I'll leave you alone." Lady Kaede stumbled to the door and closed it behind her.  
>"Are you serious?" Kagome looked up at InuYasha's beaming face," you do know that it would be very expensive but-"<br>"I know. But.."  
>"But I wanted to quit. After all of this, I wanted to quit while I'm ahead. I'm tired of people giving us stares in public when we hold hands and-" Her sentence was stopped by InuYasha's kiss. They fell to the floor, still liplocked.<br>"I want to know your past. I know this is so sudden but it has been lingering in the back of my mind. Kouga mentioned something about a finacee.."  
>InuYasha sighed and looked into Kagome's brown eyes. They were filled with happiness but sadness at the same time.<br>"A few years back, I was engaged to this girl, Kikyo, but she was murdered and the cops blamed me, even though it was Kouga who killed her. And after that tragedy with her, I couldn't let myself open up or get closer with another girl. Those temptations, for me, were forbidden.." InuYasha leaned closer to Kagome's ear and softly bit it, a soft moan escaping from her lips. He smiled when he heard that one noise. He continued to work further down, passing Kagome's lips and neck, softly kissing her, as Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist.  
>"And right now,my temptations aren't forbidden.." Kagome slightly winced when she felt InuYasha's warm lips lighty kiss her breast,"be my patron and take my child.." she whispered.<br>"Are you sure?" He said between kisses, gasping for breath. Kagome nodded and released her legs from around InuYasha's waist.  
>"Please tell me if anything is wrong or doesn't feel right. I don't want to lose you again.." InuYasha said, slowly unwrapping the already unraveled obi.<br>"Our forbidden temptations are no longer there to stop us." Kagome reached up and pressed her lips against his. InuYasha's touch was so careful, so soft and loving. The love both of them felt, was this how it felt? The love they've heard out of books and movies? No. This love was the real deal. He very gently began to explore her, further down under the covers. He reached her lower half and heard a whimper.  
>"Do you want me-" InuYasha came out from under the covers<br>"Shh. No. It's perfect." Kagome smiled. Soon, an unknown feeling came over Kagome. It was so overwhelming her emotions became screwed up. It was almost scary, but it was one of the best feelings. The only way she could react was to give it back to InuYasha. It surprised her when Inuyasha stopped and hugged her tight. Not so tight but a gentle tightness only he could give. He rolled over on his back, Kagome now on top of him. Their eyes never left each other, each one saying "I love you" over and over. His gentle touch was already enough to prove his love but this made it all the better.  
>"I love you too much.." he whispered.<br>"And I the same." Kagome laid her head on his bare chest," Your heart is racing.."  
>"It's just trying to beat your heart." InuYasha chuckled at his own bad joke.<br>"Haha. You are too corny." Kagome laughed," I want to stay like this forever."  
>"We'll just do that." He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her now, visible hair," Like you said, our forbidden temptations are no longer there to stop us."<p> 


	17. Epilogue

**INFO*** So here it is. The_ last bit_ of this story ends here. The first chapter of my new story will be posted**_ Tuesday_** and I'm super excited! Also, at the end of this epilogue is an _exclusive, but short preview of the next story[;_

**Happy Birthday to fluffyedi! This is dedicated to you! ;D Have a sweet one!**

* * *

><p>Our Forbidden Temptations<p>

**Epilogue**

"Congratulations InuYasha and Miroku!" Sango and Kagome yelled together. They ran over after the ceremony was over and gave a big hug to each.  
>"I'm so happy you graduated on time. Thought you were going to spend it in jail." Miroku laughed at InuYasha. He returned the favour by smacking Miroku upside the head. The girls just sighed and continued to trail alongside them. It had already been almost a week since Kagome's mizuage and it got even better after that. InuYasha had decided to take over his father's company after college and was going to help Kagome start her own teahouse. He kept his promise to Lady Kaede and became Kagome's danna, much to Kagome's argument and dismay. He was prepared for it though and it would help with the surprise.<br>"So who wants to celebrate?" Miroku broke the silence and glanced at everyone's surprised face.  
>"I do!" The girls yelled in unison. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and casually unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He noticed Kagome blush and smiled at her innocence. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name slip through Miroku's mouth.<br>"Great! We'll eat at that expensive restaurant down the street. InuYasha has to buy!" Miroku took off running, Sango's hand intertwined in his. Kagome was surprised when they passed the restaurant and ran down the street beside it.  
>"Where are they going? I thought-"<br>"Hey, want to eat at that restaurant?" InuYasha pointed to the one Miroku was rambling on about.  
>"S-Sure. I mean, if it isn't too expensive.." Kagome reached for her purse and was going to check to see how much money she had but InuYasha turned around, grabbing her arm away.<br>"Don't even think about it." He slid down her arm and held her hand. Kagome blushed, even though they've held hands plenty of times. She walked alongside him, hand in hand. Their shadows now in front of them and the sun reaching it's final low point. The cold breeze blew silently, rustling a few leaves across their path. The restaurant seemed further away than Kagome had thought or were they just walking really slow? When they finally reached it, InuYasha held the door open like a gentleman for Kagome.  
>"Thanks." Kagome blushed and continued on inside, InuYasha following her lead.<br>"Do you have a reservation?" A tall, lanky man asked.  
>"Er.." Kagome was trying to think but was surprised when InuYasha spoke.<br>"Yes. Taisho?" InuYasha told the man.  
>"Ah, Taisho InuYasha? Right this way." He grabbed two menus and walked ahead to a private area, the couple following him in silence.<br>"Here you are. Enjoy." The man smiled and walked away back to his position at the door.  
>"When did you-"<br>"Don't worry about it. Eat anything you want off the menu." InuYasha grabbed his menu and started to point out things that looked very interesting.  
>"Well, ok.." Kagome, still unsure, picked up her menu and looked at all the delicious fancy food. InuYasha peeked up from his menu, glancing at Kagome's facial expressions. He knew she was trying to find the cheapest thing on the menu, so he waved one of the waiters over.<br>"Yes, How can I help you?" The waiter took out his pen and notepad and bent down to their level.  
>"Yes, my girlfriend and I would like your finest dish." InuYasha said, closing his menu and reaching over to grab Kagome's menu.<br>"Oh, I don't think so.." Kagome butted in, snatching her menu back," I will have the cheapest thing-"  
>"No no. She will have the uh," InuYasha looked back in his menu and smiled," we'll both have the fugu sashimi." He pulled Kagome's menu away again and handed it to the waiter.<br>"Anything to drink?"  
>"Kame no O for me and water for her."<br>"Right away." The waiter took the menus and headed off before Kagome had a chance to speak.  
>"First, are you trying to kill me? And second, you aren't even at the legal drinking age." Kagome spouted out.<br>"Yes to the first and _you_ aren't drinking anything."  
>"You had to order the most expensive thing, didn't you?"<br>"Of course. Leave the bottle here." InuYasha said to the waiter and waved him away.  
>"You are too much. You know I am going to pay for half of this, right?"<br>"No. You need to save that money." InuYasha poured some sake into the glass and took a sip, only to annoy Kagome of course.  
>"You don't need to be the only one supporting us." Kagome grabbed her glass of water and chugged it down, wiping the excess water on her lips.<br>"I am the guy, we are supposed to do that." InuYasha smirked.  
>"So. We aren't in the 17th century. Women have the same rights as men!" Kagome waved the waiter over for another glass of water," more water," she demanded, scaring the waiter half to death. InuYasha laughed at her sudden sterness when the waiter walked away.<br>"You almost made the guy head for the hills.." InuYasha chuckled.  
>"I guess I did. I'll apologize when he brings our food over." Kagome laughed. The couple laughed and carried on as if they've known each other for years. Both would talk about something that happened when they were little and the other laughed. Kagome apologized when the waiter brought the food and started chowing down when he left. It had been a while since InuYasha and her were out in public. They still get stares from the older generation but they've learned to ignore them. They could overcome anything when together, evne though they do quarrel every now and then.<br>"I want to ask you a very important question." InuYasha suddenly said, making Kagome blush and choke on her water. Was this it? The big moment she had hoped for since she was a little girl? A white dress, bridesmaids, pink ribbons..  
>"Do you want dessert?" He asked, picking up the dessert menu,"that cheesecake looks good.."<br>Kagome threw her chopsticks down and banged her head on the table.  
>"Are you ok?" InuYasha asked," is it that time or.."<br>"I'm going to the restroom.." She said, pushing her seat back.  
>"Ok. Hurry back! I really want this cheesecake.." InuYasha watched her walk into the restroom and waited until the door closed. He then got everyone's attention and dialed some numbers.<br>Kagome locked the bathroom door and stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She decided to wear her pink and purple kimono with the matching pink flowers in her hair.  
>"Why would even think he would ask? Am I that pitiful?" She turned the water on and splashed her face.<br>"He's probably waiting for me, or for his dessert.." Kagome dried her face and unlocked the bathroom door to find her surprise. Everyone was staring back at her, Miroku and Sango included.  
>"What is this?" She asked herself. She rounded the corner, smiling faces all around, and saw InuYasha with a white box, wrapped in red ribbon, in his hand. She slowly walked forward and untied the ribbon, nobody stopping her this time. She opened the top and saw a round cheesecake sitting in the box, letters spelling "Will you marry me?" and the ring in the middle.<br>"InuYasha..wha-what?" Kagome stuttered.  
>"Please, Higurashi Kagome, be mine and only mine."<br>Kagome chuckled, taking the gorgeous ring and slipping it on her finger, "You really wanted that cheesecake, didn't you?"  
>"Hell yeah!" InuYasha smiled.<br>"But.." Kagome smiled back and bit her lip.  
>"But?" InuYasha whined. He was not expecting this. Wasn't it just supposed be a question, followed by a simple 'yes'?<br>"But I can't just be yours. We both are yours." Kagome lightly touched her stomach and smiled.  
>"Are you serious? I-We are, I mean you-you are.." InuYasha now stuttered, surprised but also very happy.<br>"Yes!" Kagome happily screamed.  
>"Dude, You laid a bun in her oven.." Miroku said, spoiling the moment. InuYasha chased Miroku out of the restaurant, leaving Sango and Kagome to pay for the meal.<br>"He seems happy about it.." Sango suggested, taking  
>"Yeah, but he is going to have an earsore about this bill when we get home.."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Exclusive, but short, preview. Enjoy:<strong>

_"You told me you would never leave me..." Kagome yelled at InuYasha," I've had enough of this.."_  
><em>"No! Please, give me another chance..I promise!" InuYasha cried out, begging on his knees.<em>  
><em>"InuYasha, I'm tired of hearing the same excuse. It's over..I'll send the papers in the morning." Kagome pulled the signified ring off of her finger. She threw it at InuYasha and grabbed her already packed suitcases. InuYasha grabbed one of the suitcases, trying to pull it away from her.<em>  
><em>"Let go InuYasha! I will call the police." Kagome yanked the bag from InuYasha and walked out the open door.<em>  
><em>"Kagome..Please...don't leave." InuYasha sat in the middle of the empty room, all alone.<em>

_This memory reverberated through the open cloud and stopped after Kami-sama's hand motioned over it.  
><em>_"Do you remember this, Kagome-chan?" His low, deep voice asked.  
><em>_"I do, actually..It was quite sad and I never listened to his explanation. I just..left."_


End file.
